KHR Story Ideas
by Snow-hime
Summary: Some story concepts that occasionally pop up when I'm working on other stories. They're usually Tsuna-centric. Let me know if you want any of them to be continued, I might make them into their own stories later.
1. Generation X

**A/N: So many ideas pop into my head when I'm working on stories, I just had to write some of these out. I loved X-Men as a kid so I was surprised I hadn't tried writing something for the franchise yet. I might make this into its own story, I just have to binge watch X-Men Evolution. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or X-Men Evolution**

* * *

 **Generation X**

Nana Hisakawa was an odd child. Maybe it was in the way that she carried herself, her light foot steps never making a sound. Maybe it was the way she never seemed to look at a person, but through them. Her brown eyes always seemed to be in a permanent haze. It alienated her from her peers and worried her parents greatly. It was only when a man by the name of Charles Xavier took the young girl into his private school that the young girl showed improvement. She still looked like she was in a permanent daze but would make an effort to interact with others, showing nothing but kindness and generosity. She was soon written off as a well-meaning air head, somehow landing a foreign hunk as a husband.

Nana Sawada smiled softly when she looked down at her newborn son. At the moment, her mind was tethered to the present. Tsuna looked so much like his ancestor Giotto from Iemitsu's side of the family. From the glimpses she had seen of the man, he was honorable and a kind man. It saddened Nana to know that the Vongola, once a group meant to protect, was now in the criminal underworld. Nana would give Iemitsu credit, he never left any evidence that would lead back to his real profession. Tsunayoshi whimpered, smacking his lips in hunger. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled softly. "Tsuna, my little darling, mama will protect you no matter what."

Nana could see his future, a bloody future filled with violence and heart ache. A violent but well meaning tutor and friends earned through blood, sweat and tears. The struggles her baby boy would go through when the current boss of Vongola sealed off a part of his soul, the hopelessness he would feel as a result. Worst of all, Tsuna wouldn't even have a choice. Her eyes became clear, she was not letting her baby boy be thrown to the wolves. Nana Sawada, no, the Oracle, wouldn't let them break him. She pressed the call button for one of the nurses, patiently waiting until a young woman entered the room. "Is there anything wrong Miss Sawada?" She asks politely. Nana gave her a smile. "Could you call someone for me and give them a message? The number will be under my emergency contacts."

Professor Charles Xavier was watching a group of children from his office, smiling to himself. It was heart warming to see mutant children able to play with one another without any discrimination. The phone on his desk rang which was strange since not many people had his number. He picked up the phone handle from it's hook. "Charles Xavier here. How may I help you?" The voice on the other end was feminine and accented. "Mister Xavier, do you know a woman by the name of Nana Sawada?" Professor Xavier recalled that one of his former students, Nana Hisakawa, had been married not too long ago. "Yes, she was a student of mine." He answered. "Right now she's in Namimori Hospital, she would like to visit."

Charles Xavier as well as Ororo and Logan had immediately traveled to the small town. Out of the three, Logan was the most fluent in Japanese. The Professor noted that the civilians ignored the foreigners, like they weren't even there. "Well this is creepy." Logan said gruffly, a cigar in his mouth. Ororo looked concerned as well. "One would think that they would be more… wary." The woman admitted, feeling a sense of unease.

Namimori Hospital, like the town, was rather small and quaint. The desk clerk looked at Logan with obvious suspicion, a refreshing change from the people they passed by earlier. "Purpose for your visit?" She asks, narrowing her eyes. "We are here to see Nana Sawada." The woman looked surprised. "You're the first ones to visit. One of the Hibari on patrol had to escort her to the hospital when she started having contractions yesterday. She's in the maternity ward, room 305. I'll need you to sign in as well as see some identification."

Nana's face brightened when she saw the X-Men, Tsuna nestled into her chest and sleeping peacefully. "I believe a congratulations is in order." The Professor says with a soft smile. "This is Tsuna, he looks just like his great-great-great-grandfather. I'm afraid that his looks aren't the only thing that he will inherit from him." She says solemnly. "What did ya see Oracle?" Logan asks bluntly. "His future will be a bloody and violent one, and there is very little that I can do about it." Her smile dimmed and she looked to be on the verge of tears. Nana could see much of the past and future, unfortunately it also left her unable to function properly at times. She looked into the Professor's eyes, her expression pleading. "Please Professor, protect my little Tsuna."

Nana could already see the future begin to change as Tsuna looked up at Logan with innocent brown eyes. The gruff man wouldn't admit it, but he was a sucker for children. They all jolted in surprise when a flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead. It wasn't hurting the child but it was still concerning. "Looks like the little guy has a mutation of his own." Logan says gruffly.


	2. Son of a Sweeper

**A/N: I like Sven, I'll admit it. So the Sweeper will be taking Iemitsu's place in this story. I love the concept but I don't know how I'd write it. *sweat drop* What are your thoughts, let me know in a review or PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Black Cat.**

* * *

 **Son of a Sweeper**

Train Heartnet knew it was only a matter of time until his partner settled down with a woman. Everyone had been convinced that he would settle down with Tearju, only to court a woman that seemed to be a normal civilian. Nana was charming and more than meets the eye. The first time that Train met her, Nana had recognized him as the Black Cat and tried shooting him the moment he walked through her doorway.

Nana Oshiro was a government agent, gifted with the ability to infiltrate any environment without attracting any suspicion. Sven was still complaining about the fact that she had a more stable income. "You've always had interesting taste old man." Train teased as Nana went into the kitchen to make some tea. Sven scowled. "Oh shut it. That woman is a goddess in the kitchen and I will kick her ass if you imply otherwise." Of course she's a cook. Train thought with a sweat drop.

"What about the little lady? What does she think about her?" Sven ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Eve will come around eventually. I think she was upset that I hadn't gotten together with her mother." In a way, it was also like he had rejected Eve herself since she was a clone of the woman. Nana placed a platter of cookies and tea onto the table, smoothing down her skirt as she sat.

"Sven, next time you invite someone formerly on the Most Wanted list into my home... Warn me." She says with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Sven gulped. Not only was the woman a good shot, but she was terrifying when she got her hands on a blade. "Sorry sweetheart." He says gruffly, bringing one of the cups to his mouth. Train looked like a kid in a candy store, stuffing cookies into his mouth. "Have any milk?" He asks innocently.

Two years later and the couple was engaged. On a job Sven felt someone calling his phone and he scowled when he saw the number. He thought that he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the family business. "I thought I told you I wanted nothing to do with Vongola." Sven growled, there was a chuckle on the other end. "Can't I just call to congratulate you on your engagement? And I have three sons that can fill my shoes, there's no need for your involvement." Timoteo says in amusement.

Sven's eyes narrowed, there had to be something more to the story. "Cut the bull shit. What do you really want?" He asks bluntly. "I only want your assurance that, should you have any offspring, that they won't try to overthrown my sons." Timoteo says, his jovial tone disappearing. This was Vongola Nono speaking, not Timoteo his godfather. "You won't have to worry about that. I want nothing to do with the mafia."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

When Tsuna was born, Sven was smitten with the tiny boy. He had spiky brown hair and amber eyes. He was a very friendly baby, just holding the child could calm Sven down whenever he was stressed. Money was tighter since Nana retired and became a stay at home mother to take care of their son. Sven had even seen Eve, now a young woman, smile fondly at Tsuna and ruffle his hair. Train was surprised when he was made Tsuna's godfather, wondering if Sven's brain was functioning properly. Tsuna laughed as Sven chased after Train with his suitcase, trying to swing it at the former assassin.

With Sven's occupation as a Sweeper as well as being a blood relative to the current Vongola don, teaching Tsuna how to defend himself was a top priority. Sven didn't trust Timoteo not to try something while he was out on a job. As Tsuna got older, he proved to be very intuitive and always be the first to lend a hand. Sven wanted to hit his head against a wall when he managed to become friends with a blood thirsty Hibari, finding their game of cat and mouse "fun." The little brat had kicked him in the knee caps and tried throwing a tonfa at his head!

Sven had been out on a job when he had gotten a call from a panicked Nana. "Sven? Some men in suits just came to the house and one is claiming to be your godfather. I've already called the Hibari and I have my service revolver on me. What do you want me to do?" Sven scowled, that infamous Vongola intuition probably told the old geezer when he would be out of town. "He thinks you're a normal civilian so act oblivious. And don't let Tsuna show any flames to the old man, I'll be back as soon as I can."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Nana opened the door with a bright smile, only those close to the woman could tell it was a fake. "I'm sorry about the wait, there's been a recent string of burglaries in the neighborhood. Come in Mister Timoteo, I'll make us some tea." Tsuna looked at the old man from behind his mother's legs curiously. The old man looked harmless but there was something about him that was unnerving to the young boy. Timoteo spotted the boy and he gave Tsuna a warm smile. "You must be young Tsuna, I've heard interesting things about you from your father."

Lies. Tsuna thought. His Papa introduced him to uncle Train and aunt Eve, he never spoke about this old man. And from the way Mama was acting, she didn't like him either. He couldn't use his pretty fire, not in front of this stranger. "You know Papa?" Tsuna asks innocently. "Of course, I knew Sven when he was a small boy. He got into all sorts of mischief as a child." He says, noting Tsuna's awestruck expression.

Nana kept a watchful eye on the foreign man, Tsuna sitting on his lap as he told the boy stories of Sven when he was younger. Nana could certainly see where Sven got his suave demeanor from, even if Sven himself might not like the man. The front door opened quietly, and shut without sound. They only realized that someone entered the house when a monotonous voice spoke. "Nana, Tsuna. I was unaware that you had family visiting."

Eve looked almost identical to her creator but had her own personal style. Her long blonde hair was always neat, as was her clothing. Her expression was neutral, her violet eyes observing the scene. Tsuna scrambled from Timoteo's lap and tackled her legs. "Auntie Eve! Did ya bring another book?" He asks excitedly, Timoteo looked at the young woman curiously.

"I see, you must be the young girl that Sven took under his wing. It's nice to finally put a face to your name." Timoteo says with a charming smile. "I don't know enough about you to return the sentiment." Eve says bluntly. Under the watchful eye of Eve and Nana, Tsuna avoided the fate of being sealed that day.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Sven slammed his fist against the wall. Dammit, now the old man knew where his family lived! Their latest bounty flinched in fear as Sven scowled. "Train, you still have contact with that fangirl of yours?" Sven asks, Train shrugged. "Last I heard Kyoko was travelling with Charden. I think they're in Romania. I take it we're training the kid earlier than planned then." Sven sighed. "Train, Vongola is in the same league as Chronos. They rule the underworld with an iron fist. He'll get dragged into the mafia, he's like a mini clone of their founder."

Train patted the man on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we'll make sure he's ready. Now how are you going to break this news to Nana?" Sven froze, his face turning pale. "That woman is going to kill me!"


	3. Vongola Ranger

**A/N: Space Cowboys, just... space cowboys. Voltron got a reboot, Thundercats had a reboot, why not Galaxy Rangers? This takes place about ten years before the pilot of the series.**

 **To guest reviewer: I haven't read that series yet, but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Galaxy Rangers.**

* * *

 **Vongola Ranger**

Growing up on planet KHR27, Tsuna was used to seeing criminals walking the streets. When humans first started colonizing other planets, many of the Earthlings sent to this planet were criminals. This lead to them being forced to rely on one another for survival. On his home planet if you weren't involved in the underworld personally, then you had an ancestor or relative that was.

In the beginning there were multiple factions that would fight among each other for resources. They all had different abilities called flames and they would often reflect on their users personality. Skies were warm and accepting, often taking roles of leadership. Suns were energetic and very optimistic, falling into the role of healers. Storms were short tempered but also tended to be gifted intellectually, becoming tacticians or scientists. Rains were calm and collected, acting as mediators or councilors.

Then there were the flames that were discriminated against. Mist were very creative but they could also be manipulative, making others uneasy in their presence. Lightnings were seen as either powerhouses or meat shields, often being used as canon fodder. Finally there were Clouds, most often seen as anti-social and compared to wild beasts.

It wasn't until Giotto, leader of the Vongola family, came into power that anyone had decided to have all these different flames together. While they all had vastly different personalities and would often damage their surroundings, the elements would always calm down in the presence of their sky. Instead of focusing on their own survival, the Vongola would fight against corruption and protect the innocent. And Tsuna was proud to say that he had that man's blood coursing through his veins.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was one of the lucky few that had Sky flames, and they were the purest that anyone had ever seen. His father Iemitsu would often brag about him to his colleagues in CEDEF, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. The man was a Sky as well but less pure than Tsuna and had two elements that acted as guardians. Vongola Nono, or Timoteo, was Tsuna's godfather and doted on the child as if the boy was his own son. Xanxus, although terrifying at first, was usually the one to babysit Tsuna whenever the boy visited.

Massimo, Federico, and Enrico also looked after Tsuna, calling the youngest of their family a cute mascot. He was also a constant target for assassinations and kidnapping attempts, prompting Timoteo to reach out to Reborn to teach the boy how to defend himself. While most children would balk at the torture disguised as training, Tsuna was relieved to see someone not treating him as the second coming of Giotto. Even if he did was constantly shot at and caught up in a variety of traps that wouldn't out of place in a Saw film.

Tsuna had seen a Galaxy Ranger for the first time when he was only 7 years old. The man rode a robotic horse, it's frame a silver-blue with a visor in place of eyes. It had a white mane and, to Tsuna's surprise, could speak. The man himself had short brown hair with a cowboy hat atop his head, his features chiseled in a way that spoke of European ancestry. The man noticed Tsuna's staring and dismounted, giving the boy a soft smile. "Hey kid, never seen an android horse before?" He asks in amusement.

"N-no sir." Tsuna stammered, brown eyes filled with awe and amazement. The man chuckled. "This beauty is Steel Magnolia. You can come closer, she won't bite." Donovan watched as the child walked forward hesitantly, his hand gingerly reaching for the android's face. Magnolia gave an impatient whinny, practically shoving its snout under Tsuna's hand. The boy yelped in surprise and he patted the horse on its face. "What are you doing on our planet mister? We don't get many rangers here." Tsuna says, looking at the man curiously.

Donovan scratched at some stubble on his chin, he really needed a trim. "I'm tracking down a member of the Black Hole Gang, man goes by the alias of Breaker." Donovan took out a holopad and pulled up a wanted poster. It showed a rugged looking reptilian with an eye patch covering one of four eyes. Tsuna blinked, unless Breaker had some sort of human disguise the outlaw would stick out like a sore thumb. "What did he do? This is a planet of criminals after all, why would a ranger be sent here?"

Donovan would admit, this kid was a sharp one. "He attempted to assassinate a Galaxy Ranger officer and is a known terrorist. Think you can help?" Tsuna nodded his head eagerly. "Uh huh! Let me ask grandpa Timoteo and Papa!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

As they walked through the streets, Donovan noticed that the civilians would look in their direction with awe. Tsuna just gave a tired sigh, doing his best to avoid the staring. They made their way to a modest home, with a small garden and white picket fence. Tsuna opened the door without hesitation and waited for Donovan to find a place for Steel Magnolia to power down. In the kitchen was a woman cutting vegetables at an inhuman speed, humming as she prepared lunch.

"Mama, I brought a friend home with me! Can I call grandpa Timoteo?" Tsuna asks with puppy eyes. "Tsuna, do you have no survival instincts? You brought a ranger into your home." A tall man in a suit and fedora says in disapproval, Tsuna pouted. "But aren't the Rangers like great-great-great-grandpa Giotto and his men?" Reborn sighed. "Giotto was a vigilante, not an officer of the law." Still Tsuna didn't waver. "I still want to help."

After a number of calls that Donovan was certain were all criminals in their own right, they finally got a location on Breaker. "I told you kid, let the adults handle this." Donovan says, reactivating Steel Magnolia. "I'll be fine, Papa brings me to the Takesushi all the time. I have friends there!" Tsuna says, his eyes turning amber as he looked at the man. He was most likely worried Takeshi, at times the boy could be very oblivious to danger. Donovan sighed. "Fine kid, hop on."

Tsuna giggled as they rode a very short distance to Takesushi and he wondered why they hadn't just walked. Then again, it wasn't every day that the boy got to ride a robot horse. Takesushi was understood to be neutral ground to the inhabitants of Namimori, anyone disrupting the peace was often met with a chef's knife to the face by Tsuyoshi himself. Donovan was now wearing a cloak to cover up his bright white uniform, his cowboy hat shadowing his eyes.

The moment the patrons saw Tsuna, the place seemed to brighten. "Hey Tuna! How's your old man doing?" One of the men asked with a boisterous laugh, Tsuna pouted. "How many times do I have to tell people to stop calling me that? It's Tsu-na, not Tuna. Stop the fish based puns already!" The crowd laughed at the poor boys's expense, Donovan raised an eyebrow. "You have quite a large group of friends." Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "I keep forgetting that you aren't from around here, grandpa says that it's Sky charisma. Papa just thinks I'm adorable."

Takesushi was, of course, a sushi bar. And Donovan had never tried the stuff before, a man with dark brown hair and sharp eyes soon walked up to the pair. "So, I take it that you and new comer are here for the offworlder." Tsuyoshi states, discretely nodding his head in the direction of a cloaked figure. "He was trying to pick latents off the street, had a run in with one of the Hibari clan and decided to hide out here." The normally jovial man scowled, kidnapping flame latents was an offense that normally lead to death of the abductor AND their crime family.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Breaker scowled, normally humanoids were weak without weapons. How was he supposed to know that the ones on this planet could use fire? And that child with purple fire was especially violent! Takeshi was waiting tables, smiling when he saw his classmate. And the locals, although criminals themselves, weren't going to do him any favors anytime soon. He eyed the two strangers that walked into the sushi bar, catching a glimpse of white underneath the cloak. Breaker scowled and, with a flourish of his own cloak, grabbed Takeshi from a nearby table.

"I know you're here Galaxy Ranger! Let me go and this little brat might live." Breaker says with a confident smirk, Tsuyoshi looked fit to kill. All the patrons had taken out their flame conductors, varying from real weapons like guns and knives to out of the ordinary like yo-yos and a pen. It was at that moment that Breaker knew he chose the wrong world to flee to.

A blue fire began to emanate from Takeshi and the criminal found his muscles beginning to relax against his will. His grip loosened and the boy slipped away unscathed. Breaker, on the other hand, was an unrecognizable mess by the time someone was able to control the chaos. Donovan gulped nervously, he was starting to see why the council was so hesitant about letting people from this planet join the alliance. He put Breaker into stasis cuffs and noticed that Tsuna had immediately run over to the hostage.

"I'm fine, my flames went active at just the right time." Takeshi says with a grin, Tsuna sighed. "This is exactly why people worry about you." He says bluntly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Eventually Donovan had to leave the planet, much to Tsuna's dismay. "Maybe you could visit again?" Tsuna asks, Donovan raised a brow. "I think people on your planet can handle themselves from what I've seen. But I can shoot you a call every once in a while. What's your full name kid?" Tsunayoshi beamed. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. And one day I want to be a Galaxy Ranger, just like you!" If only the man knew this was coming from the mouth of mafia royalty.


	4. Dying Will Wizards

**A/N: I decided to recycle some OCs from Ghost of a Chance into this one. If you're not familiar with it, Shizuka is Tsuna's twin sister. So the mafia families are dark guilds in this universe, including Vongola. Getting ready to visit my step family so I decided to upload this before I leave. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Dying Will Wizards**

"Reborn is going to kill us." Tsuna whimpered, Shizuka rolled her eyes. "You're the one that didn't want to join a dark guild. It's about time we did something that wasn't decided by grandfather." She huffed. Both siblings were raised as civilians and wanted nothing to do with the criminal world, so they decided to flee before they were branded with a Vongola tattoo.

Tsunayoshi was a Sky dying will wizard. It was a magic unique to those with Celestial ancestors, most dying will users stuck to dark guilds. His sister, Shizuka, was a Sky-Mist dying will wizard specializing in flame gates. He was proud, and terrified, that she got a contract with a Hibari. Tsuna wasn't without his own help, one Christmas he had gotten a ring that held a guardian spirit. Natsu, a cute Sky lion, has been a constant companion ever since.

"What guild would be crazy enough to take in two dying will users?" Shizuka wondered after they got kicked out of the sixth guild that day. Natsu had gotten a bit too excited and the lion familiar ended up setting a chair on fire, one that the interviewer himself was sitting in. In the lion's defense the man was full of himself and only wanted to accept Shizuka. The Pegasus Guild was too weird even for their tastes.

Something blue had caught the lion cub's eye and he scrambled out of Tsuna's arms. "Good grief, not again." Shizuka groaned. "Natsu!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Happy was walking with Lucy and Natsu when he was barreled into by a mix of flames and fur. "Gao~" The cub mewled, playfully pawed at Happy's wings. "Get offa me! It's going to eat me!" Happy cried. Lucy chuckled. "I think it just wants to play." "Wonder where it came from." Natsu comments. "Natsu! Come on little guy, where are you?!" Happy and Lucy both snickered, the lion cub looked up. "Gao~" "I am not little, stop laughing!" The pink haired wizard yelled, Lucy and Happy just laughed harder.

Two teens ran over and the lion jumped into the arms of the boy. His female counterpart gave the lion a stern look. "Natsu, how many times have we told you not to run off? I told you he needed to go back in the ring." She says, the lion cub whined. "That little cutie is your familiar?" Lucy asks, her eyes glinting. "Yeah, Natsu is a Sky lion." Shizuka noticed the greedy look in the blonde's eyes and shot her a look. "Natsu is family, he's not for sale."

"Did you really have to name it Natsu?" Natsu grumbled, both siblings shared a confused look. "Why would that matter?" "I'm Natsu." He states, pointing at himself. "Huh, weird. Well I'm Tsuna and this is my sister Shizuka. We're both dying will wizards." Tsuna says, holding out his hand in greeting. Shizuka just waved nonchalantly. "I'm Lucy and this is Happy and Natsu. We're members of the Fairy Tail Guild!" Lucy says proudly. "Fairy Tail?!" "One of the strongest and most destructive guilds in the country?" The twin took both the wizards hands in unison, tears running down their faces. "Please take us with you!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The Fairy Tail Guild was very similar to Vongola, especially with all the eccentric wizards that they drew in. There was a well endowed woman drinking beer out of a barrel and a man with such a wide build he could have easily passed as an easel. One thing that Shizuka didn't want to deal with was the teen that was currently stripping down to his underwear. A heavy blush covered her face as she hid her face with a scarf she had just created. Lucy glared at Gray, fire burning in the background behind her.

"Gray, put your pants back on! There are ladies present!" Lucy yells, punching the ice wizard in the head. As the blonde continued to chew out Gray, Shizuka found herself being pulled toward the bar. "Don't mind them doll, out of all the crazy things to happen here that is very tame." Loke comments. Shizuka deadpanned. "That's alright, Tsuna's tutor had him stripping all the time." She says with a shrug. "Shizuka! I thought we agreed not to discuss that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Shizuka grinned mischievously. "What? Part of being a sister is embarrassing my adorable brother." There was a crash in the background, now Gray and Natsu were both brawling. Shizuka and Tsuna were both having flashbacks of Mukuro and Kyoya beating each other to a pulp. "Is anyone going to stop them?" Loke shrugged. "Normally Ezra would, but she's on an S rank mission. It'll die down eventually." Shizuka and Tsuna shared a look. That meant whoever had to foot the bill would be forced to intervene.

"I handle the shirtless one, you deal with Natsu?" Shizuka offered, noticing movement from the banister. Tsuna nodded as they both approached their targets. Tsuna absorbed Natsu's flames while Shizuka used Mist flames to coax Gray into falling asleep. A single finger with indigo flames touching his forehead and he was out for the count. Tsuna turned his attention to Natsu. "Couldn't you guys at least take your fight somewhere not filled with bystanders?" He asks calmly, Vongola's signature flame blazing on his forehead.

The Sawada siblings both heard slow clapping come from above gave both wizards a grin. "Good job, both of you. I take it you two are the ones that set Ichiya on fire." Shizuka let out a frustrated groan. "It wasn't our fault! He kept making my sister uncomfortable and Natsu didn't like it, he's usually well behaved!" Tsuna exclaimed. Everyone stared at Natsu, the wizard. "Not me, the cat!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"I see, the two of you wanted to avoid being recruited into a dark guild. And you're looking for a guild to take you in." Mavis nodded to himself. Tsuna and Shizuka both fidgeted, distracted by the large stack of damage reports on the guild master's desk. "If you could rein in some of our more destructive members, you're more than welcome to join."

"Alright! And that Hibari bastard said we wouldn't find anyone crazy enough to put up with us!" Shizuka cheered, Tsuna deadpanned. "Please don't poke a bear with a stick sis." Shizuka gave him an innocent smile. "I'm not going to poke him with a stick, I'm hitting him in the head with a shinai."


	5. Skies in Space

**A/N: Takes place in the same universe as Vongola Ranger but can be read separately. Just think of KHR27 as a space Australia, originally meant to house criminals Earth no longer wanted to deal with. Not everyone is a criminal, but everyone has criminal ancestors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Galaxy Rangers or any creatures/species borrowed from other sci-fi series.**

* * *

 **Skies in Space: The Tri-Ni-Sette Representatives Arrive**

* * *

 **Note:** The following files are on recent recruits from the planet KHR27. Planet is inhabited by humanoids with the ability to manipulate "flames," using different items as conduits. As a sign of good faith, they have sent a representative from their strongest families. These families are the Vongola, Gesso and Giglio Nero. These individuals are known as Skies, akin to royalty on their planet. In their culture, sending Skies is a sign of tremendous faith that we hope to return in the future. Listed below is basic information on these recruits.

 **1\. Tsunayoshi Sawada (Vongola)**

 **Age:** 17

 **Flame Type:** Sky, no secondary

 **Appearance:** Short brown hair, brown eyes. Short but surprisingly well-built.

 **Special Skills:** Infamous for magnetic charisma that can reform even former enemies, also skilled in close combat. Suggested placements are as a field officer or diplomat.

 **2\. Valentina LaGuardia (Gesso)**

 **Age:** 21

 **Flame Type:** Sky, Mist secondary

 **Appearance:** Long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Thin frame, average height.

 **Special Skills:** Specializes in information retrieval and infiltration, uses Mist flames to create illusions. Suggested placements are as a field officer or undercover operative.

 **3\. Bernardo Durante**

 **Age:** 15

 **Flame Type:** Sky with Sun secondary

 **Appearance:** Buzz cut brown hair and hazel eyes. Bulky frame, tall.

 **Special Skills:** Known for physical strength and healing abilities. Suggested placement as medical officer.

 **Additional Notes:** Planet is currently being evaluated as potential allies against the Queen, could possibly be targeted in the future. These individuals must be given five days leave per month to "reconnect" with elements that they are bonded to. Possible health risks include extreme stress, physical pain, and momentary loss of sanity. Individuals are to be isolated until an element is present to calm their state of mind.

 **Galaxy Rangers Headquarters, Alliance of Planets Against the Queen**

* * *

Even though the transporter the trio boarded wasn't small, Bernardo would admit to feeling claustrophobic. And who wouldn't? He was in the same ship as Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of CEDEF leader Iemitsu and currently the most powerful Sky on their planet. Next to him was Valentina LaGuardia, cousin to the Mad Sky Byakuran of Gesso. She was just as crafty as that man, especially since she had a Mist secondary. Not the type of person you would want to meet in a dark alley. At least with Clouds they didn't play mind games.

Valentina was on her holopad, pushing back the urge to pick on the Giglio Nero representative. She was surprised that she had been chosen to represent her family, especially since she decided to leave it the moment someone tried to assassinate her. She wanted nothing to do with her cousin and gathered her own guardians out of necessity, some being off-worlders. Behind her smile was the mind of a tactician, she always seemed to be two steps ahead. She might not have had Vongola Intuition, but her knowledge of body language and the mind worked to her advantage.

And Tsunayoshi? He had such a charisma about him, it was difficult to be hostile towards the teen. He had one of the most accepting Skies, allowing him to befriend many types of people. To his family's amusement, these people were usually violent and quite possessive. He had been offered the position of Vongola boss but refused, allowing one of his cousins to rule. Xanxus still complained that his brothers still needed "training wheels" to rule.

"How long do you think the kid is gonna last until he cracks?" Valentina snickered, Tsuna sighed. "LaGuardia-san, we need to stick together. We'll be the only people from our planet on the base. That means no pranks." Valentina sighed, there went one source of entertainment. "Fine, I'll just profile everyone then." She states, swiping at her screen. Tsuna looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, seeing her on a sudoku app. There was no way he could solve it, numbers always confused him.

"So Durante-san." "Yes?" The boy squeaked, looking like he wanted to become one with the seating. Tsuna sighed. "Do you have any guardians?" Tsuna asked, Bernardo nodded. "A Rain and Lightning. Why are you calling us by our last names?" He asks in confusion, Valentina rolled her eyes. "It's a callback to his Japanese heritage, they're big on the formality stuff. The only time they call people by their given name is if that person is close to them." She says bluntly.

Bernardo shot her a look. "How was I supposed to know?" He demands, Valentina shrugged. "You weren't, I was only answering your question." She says, not even looking up from her holopad. "If I wanted an opinion from a Mist, I would've asked for it." Bernardo snapped, Valentina ignored. Bernardo reined in his anger and smiled politely at Tsuna. "And how many guardians do you have Mister Sawada?" Valentina snickered in the background.

Tsuna groaned. "I have at least one guardian for each element, I seem to draw them in like magnets. One of my Sun guardians is actually a relative of LaGuardia's Sun." Valentina looked up, giving him a small grin. "Reborn right? Aiden hadn't even met the man and still hates him. It doesn't help that Reborn's victims always mistake the poor guy for the hitman and try killing him. That's actually how we met." Valentina comments.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

It was a two-day trip between KHR27 and Earth. The representatives were all assigned a ranger for them to shadow. Bernardo had been assigned to the medical wing as an assistant, much to his relief. Valentina and Tsuna would be field officers due to their combat experience. The base was still mostly filled with humans, they were still new to the Alliance of Planets. The gist they had all gotten of the situation was that there was a Queen, looking for creatures to power her psychocrystals. The woman was tracking down all humanoids and the people of KHR27 might be targeted as well.

There were two Rangers waiting for them: one a red headed woman and the other a brunet man. "Tsunayoshi and Valentina?" The man spoke, his voice booming. Tsuna gave a polite bow, Valentina grinned. "That would be us sir. Looking forward to working with you all." She says, barely able to contain her excitement. "I'm Ranger Zachary Foxx and this is Ranger Niko. Both of you will be joining our team and learning the ropes. We'll be introducing you to the rest of the team."

The rest of the team included a blond superhuman named Shane "Goose" Gooseman and a genius hacker that insisted on being called Doc. Valentina joked that it was probably due to an embarrassing name and laughed hysterically when she hit the nail on the head. Tsuna elbowed her in the ribs, forcing the woman to calm herself. "Sorry about that, after being stuck in a transporter with a moody teen I needed a good laugh." She says, wiping away tears.

Niko noted that their recruits were similar to themselves. The most striking difference was their auras. Most living beings had a small layer of energy that coated their bodies, these two radiated them. Valentina noticed her interest and nodded in understanding. "You really are a psychic. Sky flames are very subtle and usually harmonize with their surroundings, you must be pretty sensitive to notice them." Valentina comments.

"So you all can really use fire?" Doc asks in interest. Tsuna and Valentina shared a silent exchange and nodded. Tsuna put on his special gloves, his hands burning with an orange flame. Valentina had taken out a hilt with no blade, using it as a conduit for indigo and orange flames. "Flames are the manifestation of our will. The stronger the will, the more powerful the flames." Tsuna explained. "There are different elements. Skies are rare and usually lead other elements. It's also possible to have more than one type, like how I have a Mist secondary. A Mist is similar to a psychic." Valentina added.

"Flames often reflect on the user's personality, although some of the stereotypes can be... controversial." Tsuna says with a wince. "Usually Mist, Lightning and Cloud are cast in a bad light. It's not as bad as it used to be, but it still happens." Even as a Sky, people tended to back away when they learned she was a Mist as well.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The new recruits adjusted well to their new environment. Valentina would visit the medical wing, helping their doctors learn more about the condition of Zachary's wife. She delighted in making Bernardo scream in fright when she'd show up unannounced. Valentina could also be found video chatting with a male Galra on a daily basis, giving the cat-like alien a summary of her day.

Tsuna got along with Zachary's children and often discussed the different models of Android horses and space ships with Shane. Since he had dreams of being a Ranger when he was a child, he tackled any task he was given with enthusiasm. Zachary couldn't wait to bring them along for a real mission.


	6. Changing Fate

**A/N: A series where reincarnation is canon, sure why not? Xiang is Tsuna and Wen is his sister Shizuka. Xiang tries to be a voice of reason to the hot-tempered Zuko and his sister. And Wen has no filter, at all. I have no idea where I was going with this one. *sweat drop***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

 **Changing Fate**

General Zhao's children were... odd to say the least. Xiang and Wen were both mature for their ages and complete opposites. Wen was a spit fire and was hard to keep in one place. She was unable to fire bend but was on the same level as Azula academically, which lead to the girls often being at each other's throats. Her brother, Xiang, often had to play the mediator. He was more level headed and was a natural at fire bending. Zuko's mother was thrilled that her son had friends that were around his age.

"I'm telling you, Azula is showing all the early signs of being a psychopath!" Wen hissed, sending a glare in the princess's direction. Xiang sighed. "So? What are we supposed to do about it? We're children." Xiang says bluntly, Wen sighed. "I hate being a child. Why can't we skip to being adults?" She complains. "At least there's no mafia in this world." Xiang says, Wen shot him a look. "Our dad is a general, that's almost like having the head of the CEDEF as a father. Except this time around there's a lot of martial arts involved."

"You're just happy to be alive this time around." Wen grinned. "Of course! I mean, there's some drawbacks to having an actual body but I can handle it. Plus Zuko reminds me of the Hibari." She comments, Xiang shivered. "I pray to any god willing to listen that he doesn't become like them. But then again, the gods seem to hate me." He says bluntly. That was the only way he could describe being reborn into this world with his sister.

"At least you're not a mafia boss." Wen says helpfully, getting smack upside the head. "Oi, what was that for?!" She exclaims, Xiang motioned to Azula walking towards them. The only good thing was that Zuko and Azula's friends were behind her as well. "My guess is that you said something stupid, like you always do." Azula says, Wen huffed. "Hey Zuko, I finally convinced Papa to let me use a sword! Wanna duel?" She asks excitedly. While the boy wasn't as obsessed with them as Wen, it was always fun to fight using sticks they found. "Sure!"

Azula scoffed. "Figures that since she can't bend she does something so... barbaric." She says as their siblings laughed happily in the background. Zuko would keep swinging at Wen as she would dance away, a mischievous glint in her eyes. It wasn't anywhere Ty Lee's natural talent but it was still impressive. Xiang shrugged. "Dad said it might come in handy if we didn't have any access to our bending. Besides, I punch people with my fire." He says sheepishly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The happy times wouldn't last long as both the siblings found out. Zuko had interrupted a war meeting and had his face scared, by his own father. To add insult to injury, Zuko was also banished from the Fire Nation. It was a harsh punishment for a child, Wen and Xiang could both feel their flames trying to attack the perceived threat. "Now I know where Azula got her psychopathy from." Wen growled, the usually jovial girl's eyes narrowed in anger. She had to be physically restrained by her brother so she wouldn't strike the Fire Lord.

"My Lord, she is just a child! She does not know what she is speaking of!" General Zhao hastily defended, not wanting his daughter to have the same fate as the prince. "No, I refuse to be under a man that doesn't value his own blood! Criminals have more honor than you, ya egotistical bastard!" Everyone was surprised as blue flames had formed in her hands. Xiang calmly looked at the Fire Lord. "You might as well banish both of us. Even I can recognize a dictatorship." He says bluntly.

They fled as quickly as they could, coming across Zuko and his uncle Iroh. "It looks like we're going with you!" Wen says cheerfully, hugging a shocked Zuko. "Sis just insulted the Fire Lord's mental health and honor in one breath. On the upside she can finally fire bend." Wen shot him a look, that hadn't been the way she planned to reveal she could fire bend. "Are you nuts?!" Zuko exclaims, Wen shrugged. "It was the only way to be banished with you, there's no way dad would have let us leave. The Fire Lord is a jerk anyways."

Iroh laughed. "Interesting friends you have Zuko. This will certainly be an exciting journey." "Why do you always drag me into trouble?" Xiang groaned, Wen grinned. "Because I'm your adorable little sister and you love me?"

 **Time Skip: 5 years later**

Xiang thought that finding the Avatar would be impossible, if he was still alive then he would be over a hundred years old. Going through puberty on the open seas was awkward, especially for Zuko and Wen. It was like one day the banished prince realized that Wen was a female and started avoiding her. She had to beat some sense into him two weeks later, threatening to toss him overboard if he didn't talk to her. While her bending wasn't fueled entirely by rage like Zuko, she still had a very short temper. Add that time of the month and it was a ticking time bomb.

They hadn't expected much when they were scanning the area surrounding a small Water tribe village. So when they saw a bright light suddenly appear, acting as a beacon, the twins didn't have the same enthusiasm Zuko did. "Even if that IS the avatar, shouldn't he be over a hundred years old?" Wen comments, Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Avatar Kiyoshi lived to be two hundred years old and could still create chasms with her Earth bending. They are not to be underestimated." Iroh says sagely.

They eventually made their way to the small village, populated only by women and children. "Zuko, there's no need to use full force. There's no one here to actually fight." Xiang says, being shoved out of the way as Zuko stepped off their battle ship. "Where's the avatar?" The exiled prince demands, Xiang and Wen sighed. "There is no avatar here, so go on and leave." Katara states, crossing her arms. Wen tuned out Zuko's empty threats he made towards the girl, catching a glimpse of something in the sky. Xiang had spotted it as well. "You wanna tell Zuko the avatar appears to be a kid?" Wen asks bluntly.

Aang had a monk-like appearance and willingly gave himself over to Zuko and their crew. "Wen, Xiang! Keep watch over the prisoner!" Zuko ordered, Xiang rolled his eyes and Wen gave a sarcastic salute. "Honestly, we didn't think you were still alive. Did the original avatar we were looking die or did you find a way to stop the aging process?" Wen asks curiously. "I was kinda frozen for a hundred years." Aang says sheepishly, unable to rub the back of his neck due to his hands being tied. Unlike the rest of the crew, these two soldiers were the only ones not wearing face masks.

"Really? You came out it looking well, we knew this guy that was frozen for seven years and came out scarred. It threw his flames out of whack." Wen comments, Xiang face palmed. "Wen, he's a prisoner." Her twin pointed out. "Excuse me for wanting someone new to talk to. You get tired of the same company after a couple years." Wen huffed as they escorted Aang to a holding room. Without any warning, Wen and Xiang were slammed into the corridor walls by a burst of air.

They watched as the avatar easily escaped from his ropes and proceeded to bend his way out of the ship. "Zuko is not going to be happy." Wen says as the entire ship went on alert, trying to capture the elusive avatar. "When is he ever happy?"


	7. Demonic Tutor

**A/N: This is one of the many demon!Arcobalenco AU ideas that have been floating around in my head recently. I blame this on Reborn, he might as well be an actual demon. And I think I accidentally made a crack!fiction. Whoops. At least it chipped away at my writers block?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

 **Demonic Tutor**

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna let out a dismissive grunt, turning away from the source of the noise. The girl gave a frustrated huff, pondering how to wake him up. "Sawada Tsunayoshi who got a 5 percent on his math test!" Tsuna jolted awake, falling off his mattress. Orihime giggled. "Now isn't the time to be sleeping in silly, you're getting your guardian today!" She says jovially. Orihime herself was his mother's guardian, specializing in healing and creating shields. Since Tsuna was a clumsy teen, this was a good thing. Sometimes it felt like having two mothers.

Tsuna had recently turned 14, the age when every person would receive a guardian angel to watch over them. Depending on what type of life they were destined to have, their guardian would reflect their needs. At first Tsuna wondered why his sweet mother needed an angel with healing and defensive capabilities, then assassins tried breaking into their house. Orihime kept a barrier up long enough for one of the Hibari to notice the disturbance and arrest the criminals. Tsuna had been paranoid of leaving the house ever since.

Tsuna's father, a man who was never home, had a guardian that he swore was just a military woman. Lal Mirch had multiple scars and always carried a sniper riffle. He supposedly was a construction worker, but his violent and short tempered guardian said otherwise. He doubted that she was even an angel. At least she knew that tossing a child in the air when they were crying was not a good idea. She tended to punch his father for a lot of idiotic things when he was a child, especially when he'd offer his underage son sake.

After Tsuna got dressed, he went into the kitchen and shivered as Orihime poured chili sauce all over her pancakes. There was a reason they never let the angel cook, or clean. She could be just as clumsy as Tsuna at times. Nana gave Tsuna a warm smile, handing him a plate of pancakes. "Are you looking forward to receiving your angel today? I remember when I first met Orihime, we were instant friends." The woman gushed. Tsuna could only hope to get a guardian as friendly and supportive as Orihime. He could use someone other than his family in his corner for once.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna gulped, looking up at the large building. It was the only place in Namimori that was over two stories tall, making it stand out in the small town. The assignment agencies were usually in cities and Tsuna wondered why they had decided to put one in the middle of Namimori of all places. He gulped and stepped through the sliding doors, immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people moving around. The receptionist seemed to already be on the phone with someone and was typing on the computer as well. The man covered the phone speaker with the palm of his hand and pointed in another direction. "Waiting room is over there. Take a number and wait until you're called."

The room was filled with teenagers from Namimori and other nearby towns. "Hey Sawada!" Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Sasagawa both waved him over, Tsuna sighed in relief. It was nice to see some friendly faces. Kyoko's brother already had an angel, an orange haired teen named Ichigo. Ichigo and Orihime were apparently friends so Orihime often dragged Tsuna with her, insisting he leave the house and make friends. Ryohei and Ichigo were both overprotective brothers, so he felt safe at the Sasagawa home.

Takeshi was one of the few people that didn't laugh at Tsuna whenever he struggled in class, mostly because his grades were just as horrible. "Hey Takeshi, Kyoko. I kind of expecting getting a guardian to be more... exciting." Tsuna admits, Takeshi laughed. "I know what you mean. Wouldn't it be cool if there was some sort of magic school and we could summon them ourselves?" He asks, Tsuna groaned. "If that was the case, my guardian would probably be the weakest of them all." Tsuna says pessimistically.

Kyoko patted him on the back. "We'll all get the guardians that we need, don't worry about it." The intercom speaker above their heads crackled. "Number thirty two." They looked at their numbers, Tsuna's was forty. Takeshi stood up, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Well, wish me luck!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Takeshi returned with a red headed swordsman named Kenshin, a polite angel that was very similar to Takeshi. There was a cross shaped scar on his cheek and he tended to say "Oro" whenever he was confused. Which was a lot since he wasn't the brightest person. Kyoko hadn't received a guardian but didn't seem too disappointed. "It just means I have a safe future. Ichigo is enough protection for our family. Good luck Tsuna!"

Tsuna walked nervously down the corridor, the name Yukihara on the frosted glass. There was a small brunette sitting behind a large desk, stamping a paper. She looked up and gave Tsuna a tired smile. "Take a seat, this'll just take a second." She stamped a few more papers and looked up. "Name?" Yukihara asks, taking out a form. "Tsunayoshi Sawada." He says nervously, the woman typed the name into the computer. Beside her was a tall man with black hair in a blue uniform . "Alright Tsuna, you can call me Yuki. Just fill this out and I'll enter you into the system."

"Um, Miss Yuki? Why is there a waver?" Tsuna asks nervously, Yukihara sighed. "Sometimes the summoning goes wrong and hungry demons tend to be drawn instead of angels. Aoshi and I are here to stop you from being killed if that happens, but there might be some injuries. Don't worry too much about it, that only happens if a person has a strong spirit." She says reassuringly. "Knowing your luck a demon is going to show up anyways." Aoshi states, Yukihara's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm obligated to tell you that summoning is prohibited unless there is an official to observe the proceedings. You have no idea how many idiots thought it would be fun to summon a guardian, only to call the hunter association when it back fires." Yukihara complains. The clean up for those incidents were never pretty. "Maybe I should do this at another time." Tsuna says hesitantly, Yukihara snorted. "You already filled out the paper work kid, and you honestly look like you need a guardian. Now give me your hand, this might sting a little."

She took a dagger out of a drawer, it's metal gleaming. She sliced his thumb, letting a few drops of blood drop into the summoning runes. Aoshi took out his kodachi as a precaution as Yukihara began to chant in Latin. The angel's eyes widened in alarm as a power presence made itself known in the room, their dark aura indicating that it was a demon. "Your blood called to a fucking Arcobalenco?!" Yukihara exclaims, the figure chuckled. The demon wore a fedora and had curly sideburns, wearing a sharp suit.

"You must be destined for a very dangerous life." Reborn says with a smirk. "Wait, hold on a minute. Isn't he a demon?" Tsuna exclaims, Yukihara shrugged. "It isn't common but sometimes demons can be guardians as well. They just tend to be more... sadistic." She then clapped her hands together, giving Tsuna a fake smile. "Congratulations on your new guardian! If there are any problems, here is a number for the hunter association." She chirps, pushing the shell shocked teen and Reborn out of the room. "Having two Arcobalenco in town, god I need a drink." Yukihara groaned.


	8. Tsuna, the Alien Hunter

**A/N: This is what happens when I'm working on a story and revisiting a book series I haven't read in a while. A possible What If? scenario for the Ghost of a Chance universe. And yes, the pop culture references in Daniel X really were that cringy. It basically wrote itself.**

 **Edit: Took a quick look at the Dangerous Days of Daniel X section, there weren't that many stories. So I decided to go back and add more details about the characters from that series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the Daniel X series. I have the DS game though, does that count?**

* * *

 **Tsuna, the Alien Hunter**

When Daniel headed to Namimori, Japan to defeat one of the numbers he wasn't expecting to play babysitter. Daniel's parents had been from Alpar Nok, a planet that was once responsible for policing the galaxy. They had been assigned to Earth to track down criminals that decided to house themselves on the planet. When he was only three, a criminal known as The Prayer had broken into his home and murdered his parents. It was looking for The List, a computer that had information on all the criminals hiding on Earth. Now a teenager, he tracked down these criminals and eliminated them.

There were two siblings cornered by a group of suit wearing man, guns being pointed at the boy. His sister, a girl that looked like she was made of energy, placed herself in front of him. "Leave big brother alone!" Shizuka snarled, pushing the men back with her energy. "Why don't you guys try picking on someone your own size." Daniel says, not surprised when the guns were pointed at him. At least these guns seemed to be of Earth origin. Daniel easily dodged the barrage of bullets, quickly disposing of them with his fists.

Tsunayoshi watched Daniel approach them fearfully while his sister stood in front of him protectively. Daniel sighed, he just couldn't resist being a hero. "Hey, relax kids. I'm not going to hurt you." Tsuna and Shizuka looked stunned. "Y-You can see her?" "You can see me?" They asked simultaneously. "I'm not exactly a good example of normal myself." He says, Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "We could guess that by how you took those morons out." She says bluntly. "Aren't you a little young to be so cynical?" Daniel asks. "Aren't you a little old to be quoting cartoons?" Shizuka retorts.

Daniel had taken a quick look into one of the attacker's minds, his brow furrowing at what he found. Apparently he had rescued the two children of a high ranking mafia man. One of them had some sort of seal on them that was screwing with their brain and motor functions, the other didn't have a body at all. "How about I take you kids home. I'm sure your parents are worried." This made Shizuka scoff and Tsuna shot his sister a worried look. "I don't know." Tsuna says warily. "Oh come on, it isn't like I'm an ax murderer or anything."

If Daniel didn't know any better, he would have thought that Nana Sawada was an incomplete projection that someone had created. Or maybe a robot. While she did all the functions expected of a human, her eyes were eerily devoid of life. "Thank you for bringing Tsuna home, he tends to wander around and hurt himself when he's not supervised." She says, Shizuka ignored the woman and headed upstairs. Tsuna trailed behind her, his hair shadowing his eyes. Daniel might have had his real family for only three years, but everything about this place screamed it wasn't an ideal environment for children.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"This place isn't safe Tsuna. What if more of those guys come and try to take you away?" Shizuka asks, frustrated that she couldn't do anything. The most that she could manage was nudging objects or turning pages, and making herself solid only lasted a couple of minutes. And pushing people away was draining. They were sitting ducks. "Maybe we should call the police." Tsuna suggests, Shizuka shot him a look. "Like when you tried to tell them about your bullies? Not even Mama believed you." Shizuka says.

"Looks like you two were not dealt a good hand." Tsuna gave a startled scream when Daniel appeared in his doorway. "We thought you left after your whole good Samaritan act." Shizuka says, going into one of Tsuna's bags for a book. Daniel didn't know anything about the development of a normal child's mind, but he was positive that they were way too young to be reading Frankenstein. Completely in English if the cover was any indication.

"If I just left you two here, it would be like a stubborn pop up ad refusing to exit out." Daniel says, Tsuna and Shizuka deadpanned. "Is that a cooping mechanism for something?" Shizuka asks. "Because if you were trying to get us to laugh you failed." Tsuna added. "Yikes, tough crowd. I was going to get that seal off your brother." He says nonchalantly, the siblings looked stunned. "You can do that?" Tsuna asks timidly, Shizuka glared at the teen. "You better be able to deliver on that promise or I'll haunt you." Shizuka threatens.

When Daniel prodded at the seal with his own power, he was surprised when something latched onto it. It seemed Tsuna was unconsciously chipping away at the seal with his own energy, all it needed was a little hand to speed up the process. When it was completely removed, Shizuka and Daniel were both blown back. Tsuna's eyes were now amber and he appeared to have fire, similar to what his sister was made of. "My head doesn't feel foggy anymore." Tsuna says in awe, flexing his hands. It was as if he was seeing them for the very first time.

"I suppose you aren't too bad." Shizuka says begrudgingly. It still wouldn't solve the current assassination problem they were having. Luckily Daniel had always wanted some sidekicks. "How would you like to help me take down an evil alien?" Daniel asks. Shizuka and Tsuna both had a silent exchange, one of those weird twin things that Daniel still thought was creepy. Shizuka smiled, for once not glaring at the teen. "Why not? Sounds like it could be fun. It's better than staying here." She says with a shrug.

"But what about Mom?" Tsuna asks, Daniel smirked. "That shouldn't be a problem." He says, making an exact duplicate of Tsuna. The Sawada's jaws dropped. "You can do that too?" Shizuka asks, looking put out. "I can teach you if you want. You're already made of energy, you just need to learn to control it. Anymore questions, comments or concerns?" He asks. "Nope, we're good. Lead the way."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka and Tsunayoshi were stunned when a group of teens suddenly popped into existence. A girl with her hair in french braids squealed, scooping the children into her arms. "Aw! They're so cute!" Emma gushed, Tsuna was struggling to breathe and Shizuka scowled. "You might want to let off on the affection sis, they need air." Joe, Emma's older brother, says in amusement. The nature loving girl reluctantly released the children and pouted. "Dan, you sure taking these kids in is a good idea?" William, or Willy, asks.

"It's better than leaving them at the mercy of those assassins. And I doubt that their mom would have been much help." Daniel states. Shizuka crossed her arms. "She never picked up on Tsuna getting bullied, there was no chance of her being able to notice professional killers." She says bitterly. "Well, at least the police will be on the look out for any more suspicious people in town." Tsuna says optimistically. Instead of the police station, the siblings suggested leaving the tied up criminals on the door step of the Hibari home. Everyone in Namimori knew that if you wanted anything done, you usually went through the Hibari clan. There was also the fact that one of the sons could actually see Shizuka and she wanted to say goodbye.

"Alright kids, these are my friends Emma, Joe, Willy and Dana. They usually pop up when I need company." Daniel explains. Shizuka and Tsuna fidgeted nervously. "A-Are the ghosts like me?" Shizuka asks hesitantly. Dana bent down and patted the girl on the head. "We're not truly dead, we live on in Daniel's memories. But you could say we're a lot alike." The blonde says, Shizuka looked up at the teen in awe. "Then I can be solid like you guys?" She asks, Joe laughed. "Kid, being a ghost is less complicated." Shizuka huffed, glaring at the teen.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Seven years later Reborn would arrive in Namimori, realizing the Dame-Tsuna that he was dealing with was nothing but an elaborate illusion. He swore the next time he saw Iemitsu, he was going to kill the man. Shizuka and Tsuna watched the hitman fume on Daniel's laptop. "I told you installing that camera the last time we visited home would be worth it." Shizuka snickered, blue eyes glinting with mischief. She had eventually stabilized her energy to the point that she could pass as a normal human, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Daniel was still convinced she'd gotten the idea for her human form from Dana.

Tsuna had spiky brown hair and his eyes were usually amber instead of their natural brown. In their profession, they needed to be on guard at all times. It still blew Daniel's mind that he somehow became a parental figure to these two kids. He refused to call himself a mentor, did he look like he wanted an agonizing death? He was not going to be part of the dead teacher trope. "Compared to all the insanity we've been through? I think a mafia tutor would be normal in comparison." Tsuna says bluntly.

"I don't mind going solo for awhile. Even I went to high school as a teen." Daniel says, not mentioning the fact that he'd been kidnapped by Ergent Seth when the alien disguised himself as a cute high school girl. Not one of his proudest moments. "It would be middle school in Japan. Tsuna wouldn't be a problem but I don't have a background." Shizuka says irritably, Daniel grinned. "No problem, we can just call up that guy we met in Italy and make up a cover story." Shamal did owe them one after all.

Shizuka was already packing what little belongings they had, they moved around so much they only carried the essentials. Joe materialized behind Daniel, chuckling. "The baby birds are finally leaving the nest. Don't worry Danny, we'll keep you from being lonely." Joe teased. "Shut it Joe." Daniel says, wondering what he was unleashing on the mafia world. Who was he kidding, he knew exactly what he was doing. There was no way that the siblings were going to roll over and do whatever their father wanted. He was going to sit back and watch as they caused their own brand of chaos on Earth.


	9. Jack Spicer, Evil Genius and Pen Pal?

**A/N: I've been trying to justify a Xiaolin Showdown and KHR Crossover for a while now. I figured Jack would be a good candidate for being a Lightning or Mist. And a boy needs resources if he's going to take over the world, right? And for the sake of the story, I'm going with the fan theory that Jack is an albino.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Xiaolin Showdown! Just thought it would be a cool concept.**

* * *

 **Jack Spicer, Evil Genius and Pen Pal?**

When Tsuna was ten years old, Nana encouraged him to get a pen pal. He didn't think he had anything to lose at the time, if anything the stranger wouldn't know how much of a loser he was. They would be writing back and forth in English so Tsuna had gathered all his courage to get tutoring from the smartest girl in his class, Hana Kurosawa. She had been skeptical about his request at first, thinking that he just wanted to approach Kyoko. His body was trembling and he practically shoved his letter in her face. From what she could read it seemed this Jack person was bullied as well and wanted to make a friend.

"Alright Tsuna, but you have to take this tutoring seriously. No slacking off, got it?" Tsuna looked up, an excited gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before. _Probably because the stupid monkeys are always calling him stupid and useless. I don't think I'd be able to smile either._ Hana thought guiltily. "For now we'll translate the letter and send a reply. Between now and your next letter we'll be going over the basics until you can write and speak English in your sleep."

 _ **Dear Sawada,**_

 _ **My mom is making me write this so I can "make a friend" since I suck at being social. It doesn't help that my classmates are morons and keep making fun of a medical condition that I have. I'm trying to get out of school but so far no luck. I was thinking of getting myself expelled by planting a smoke bomb in the principal's office. Hope your life is better than mine is.**_

 _ **Jack Spicer**_

Hana learned that if Tsuna had a teacher that actually gave a shit about him and encouraged him, that Tsuna wasn't a total moron. He bought a English/Japanese dictionary and a beginner's guide to English. Over time Tsuna picked up on the foreign language and could admit to being bilingual. Kyoko had eventually learned about Hana's tutoring sessions and decided to drag the poor boy with them everywhere. The stupid monkeys would shoot Tsuna jealous looks, only to be scared off by the ice queen herself.

 ** _Dear Jack_**

 _ **My mom thought this would be a good idea too. At least you are smart, everyone in my school thinks I am useless. I would like to be your friend, not that I know much about being one. Did that smoke bomb plan of yours work? And can you make other things too? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. The only thing I can build are Gundam models. And call me Tsuna, Sawada would be my dad.**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

Jack had been surprised to get a response back and ecstatic that someone other than his grandmother was taking an interest in his inventions. He had gone through with his plan and his mother finally agreed to let him take online classes. He was light years ahead of his peers anyways, why not get his education over with? His mother had opened the door to their basement, only to smile to herself when she saw Jack immediately write a response. "Mom, do we still have the crime scene photos of the prank I pulled?" He yells.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Jack and Tsuna wrote about everything in their lives, up until the point that they reached their teens. Jack didn't think that Tsuna would believe him about mystical items and elemental powers while Tsuna was afraid of dragging his first friend into the mafia world. Every time Reborn would try to pry information about Tsuna's pen pal out of the teen, he would become stubbornly silent no matter what methods he used. Reborn could somewhat understand, after all his guardians were all roped into being his friends with Reborn's interference. But Tsuna needed a full set of guardians and if he couldn't find another Lightning, then Lambo would be his default choice.

 ** _Dear Jack,_**

 ** _I'm now positive that my current tutor is a demon. He's a pretty shady guy so if you see anything suspicious in the mail, burn it. Things here are pretty hectic since my grandfather decided that I was going to take over the family business. I can barely manage my own life, much less subordinates and employees! I wish I could shoot Reborn out of a canon but knowing my luck it would backfire somehow. Hope things are better on your end._**

 ** _Tsuna_**

Jack reread the letter, pursing his lips. He'd been an a slump for a couple weeks now and he was not looking forward to having his butt kicked by the monks and whoever wanted to use him as a punching bag. From what he heard about this Reborn guy, he was on a Chase Young level of douchery. "Dude, I need a vacation." He grumbles, rubbing his irritated red eyes. With Tsuna he had a kindred spirit, the only person he could sort of claim as a friend was the cheese ball Omi. He was too clueless to purposely insult him, goodness was practically running through his veins. Then Jack had a brilliant idea and grinned.

 _ **Dear Tsuna,**_

 _ **Things have been craptastic here too. I was planning to take a break and figured I could visit. And I am not taking no for an answer either, by the time you get this letter I'll already be there. Besides, I have some cool designs I think you might like. I made an automated gumball machine that spits gum out at people as a weapon, the look on Omi's face was priceless!**_

 _ **Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Out.**_


	10. A Normal Day

**A/N: Vixen Uchiha made a comment about Jackie Chan and I couldn't help myself. I watched Jackie Chan Adventures as a kid but not much of it really stuck. *sweat drops* I do remember Uncle pretty well so I actually have something to work with. And yes, everyone calls him Uncle. It's a running gag in the show. Takes place a year or so after KHR ends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Jackie Chan Adventures.**

* * *

 **A Normal Day**

Despite having the seal removed by Nono, Tsuna's chi pathways were too jumbled to heal on their own. Most of the former Arcobalenco were still adjusting to being adults again. Reborn was already back in Italy, intent on terrifying the world in his adult form. Skull went back to the stunt business, reintroducing himself as the Great Skull's grandson since so many years had passed. Colonello and Lal Mirch had both continued working but there were rumors that the stubborn CEDEF agent finally decided to give the blond a chance. Verde moved on to other projects, Mammon was still a miser and Fon had returned to his family in Namimori.

"Decimo." Tsuna yelped, tripping over thin air and falling face first onto the ground. The teenager groaned, looking up at Fon in pain and confusion. "Hey Fon. Did you need something?" He asks, sitting up. Fon's eyes narrowed. "Does this always happen?" Fon asks, pointing out Tsuna's bout of clumsiness. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "It's not as bad as it used to be. Reborn said that it should go away on its own." Tsuna says with a shrug.

Fon grabbed one of his arms, ignoring Tsuna's surprised yelp. Inwardly he cursed Reborn. "Reborn may have Sun flames but he is not a reliable healer. You need a specialist to fix this, not just a burst of flames." Fon says, helping Tsuna to his feet. Unlike the other Arcobaleco he was willing to pay Tsuna back for all the help he had given them.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna looked at the antique store in confusion. "Are we going to see Kawahira?" He asks, Fon shivered. "No, this store is owned by an old friend of mine." He says, the shop bell dinging as they walked in. There was a large Japanese man in an apron, cleaning the display cases. Tohru glanced at the new customers and nodded in greeting, continuing to dust. Fon raised an eyebrow, it seems that Uncle had gotten a new employee. He wondered if Uncle's nephew Jackie was out of college yet, he could be one of the few positive role models in Tsuna's life.

Jackie walked into the room, surprised that they actually had customers. "Uncle, there are people here to see you!" He yells, there was the muffled sound of something being dropped. "Tell them to return after I drink my tea!" A man with a Catonese accent yells, Jackie gave them a sheepish smile. "I am terribly sorry, maybe you can come later?" He asks. Fon sighed. "We both know he'll just throw the cup to the floor anyways. Tell him that Fon is here with a friend." Jackie's eyes widened.

"But last I saw you, you were tiny!" Jackie exclaims, Fon smiled and patted Tsuna on the head. "My young friend Tsuna helped to remove my curse. We are here to cure his own ailment." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. "It wasn't just me, everyone worked together." He mumbled, his eyes glued to the floor. "Jackie! I thought I told you-" The old man stopped, looking at Fon in shock. "Fon my friend! I have not seen you as a man for many years!" Uncle exclaimed.

"It is good to see you as well old friend. I was hoping that a Chi Master such as yourself could help my young friend. His pathways have been blocked since he was a young child." Fon says as Uncle walked up to Tsuna, hitting him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Tsuna cried, Jackie sighed. "At this point I take it as a sign of affection." The archaeologist says with a shrug. "Your chi is very tangled! I am surprised you can walk without tripping!" He declares, Tsuna gave an awkward smile.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Whatever cure Tsuna was expecting, it was not having his entire body covered in needles. And from the smoke he was beginning to smell, they were on fire. Uncle sat down on a stool, holding a glowing puffer fish and chanting the same phrase in Chinese over and over again. The scent of lavender was starting to lull him to sleep, only the occasional whack to the head keeping him awake.

Tsuna's flames, which usually needed a trigger, were now free to spread at their leisure. Uncle shook his head, this boy had good strong chi. Who would be stupid or cruel enough to block it? Fon relaxed as Sky flames washed over him, expressing the gratitude their user felt. Reborn's harsh method of cracking the seal was effective but not enough, there were still times Tsuna had felt disconnected. Now he felt whole. If the idiots that decided to break into the shop knew this, they would be quivering in fear.

"Aiyah! Stop breaking my valuables you hooligans!" Uncle yelled, picking up a broom and intent to hit the men in suits. "Could someone please take these needles out?" Tsuna asks, unable to move from the table. "Hand over the Decimo and no one gets killed!" Tsuna rolled his eyes. Even after refusing to become Decimo, other families didn't get the memo. "When will you morons get the hint that I want nothing to do with the mafia? I'm not a criminal!"

Tsuna was stuck watching Tohru barrel into the mafia men, Jackie clumsily removing the needles as quickly as he could. "Friends of yours?" He asks weakly, Tsuna deadpanned. "More like friends of my relatives. My egotistical criminal relatives." He says in exasperation. He sat up as soon as the needles were removed, ignoring one that was still in his scalp.

Tsuna's forehead now had a flame in the middle of it, Tohru and the mafia men stopping mid-fight. His warm brown eyes were now a narrowed amber, he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Did none of you realize that there was a former Arcobalenco AND a former boss in this shop?" The men's faces were priceless as Tsuna blasted them out of the building.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"That was sooo cool!" Jade exclaimed, looking up at Tsuna in awe. "Uh, thanks?" Jackie grabbed his niece by the collar, dragging her away under heavy protest. "Hey! I just wanted to know how he did the fire thing!" Jade whines, Jackie gave her a stern look. "Not until you are older." "But he's a kid too!" Jade retorts. "Actually, I'm a teenager." Tsuna says sheepishly.

Jade squinted her eyes. "You don't look like it." She says bluntly. "I get that a lot." Tsuna says, it was the reason why his enemies underestimated him. "Perhaps we should've kept one of your attackers around so we could figure out who is targeting you." Fon says in amusement, Tsuna sighed. "One day, I just wanted one normal day." Then Tsuna realized that for him this was a normal day.


	11. Heart of the Beasts

**A/N: After seeing some good KHR and Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers (all with a female Tsuna for some reason) I decided to take a crack at it.** **If you guys couldn't tell, I love supernatural AUs. *sweat drops***

 **And bakeneko are very powerful. Basically they can shapeshift, use fireballs and reanimate the dead as puppets. That is one cat you don't want to piss off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

 **Heart of the Beasts**

Tsuna ran as far as his tiny legs could carry him, tears streaming down his face. His day started out horrible with one of the older boys tearing up a picture of his only friend, a cat with twin tails. Then when they read aloud what they all wanted to be when they grew up, everyone laughed when he said he wanted to be a robot. At one point he meant he wanted to pilot a robot like in anime, but now he wished he could become emotionless. Maybe then all the taunting and jeering wouldn't hurt.

He ran into the forest and heard a familiar purr, his gloomy expression brightening when he saw his friend. He sat down on a fallen tree, allowing the cat to rub its face against his leg. "At least someone other than Mama cares about me." Tsuna sniffed as the cat looked up at him with intelligent green eyes. _"Your kindness is wasted on humans."_

Tsuna froze, looking around to see where the voice was coming from. _"Down here my child."_ The voice said in amusement, Tsuna's stunned expression causing the bakeneko to chuckle. "You...you can talk?" Tsuna asks in awe, rubbing its chin. He giggled as the demon purred affectionately, eyes closed in content.

 _"You are a very rare breed of human boy, rare indeed. While your spirit fire is shackled, you still retain your Sight. Spirits and demons alike pay their debts when it is due."_ The bakeneko states, looking up at Tsuna. "But you don't owe me anything! I don't mind feeding you and I like playing with you."

A growl emanated from the base of the demon's throat. _"It is easy to take kindness for granted. Were any of those children kind when they belittled your dreams? Were they kind when they would throw stones and laugh at you?"_ The bakeneko demands. "No." Tsuna says quietly, his voice cracking. The bakeneko's twin tails flicked back and forth, showing its irritation.

 _"Your caretaker is lost within their own mind and her husband constantly absent. We demons may be beasts but even we ensure our children are happy and healthy. One day you will break and I do not want to see it happen."_ Its voice had been livid but it softened slightly. "But if I leave, won't Mama be lonely?" Tsuna sniffed, the bakeneko scoffed. _"I am capable of many things young one. Deception is one of my many gifts."_ With this the bakeneko held their head up proudly.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna had stubbornly stayed with his mother, unable to believe the sweet woman could ever forget him. Slowly Nana began to forget to pick Tsuna up from school and he had to run away from bullies to get home. Nana would be in the kitchen, blinking in surprise when the door would be slammed shut by Tsuna.

That wasn't the end of it, sometimes she would forget his portion of food or lock him out of the house. She was starting to forget her own son, little by little.

Currently Tsuna was sitting on the swings, watching the clouds lazily go across the sky. _"For what it's worth, I am sorry about your mother."_ The bakeneko says, jumping onto his lap. "Can I at least know your name?" Tsuna asks. The demon blinked. _"I have no name."_ "How about Kuro?" _"That is acceptable."_ The newly named demon says, not really caring.

Kuro lead Tsuna deep into the forest until they arrived to a portal. The only items Tsuna had with him were a blanket, his stuffed lion and a change of clothes. "Where are we going?" Tsuna asks, Kuro jumped into his arms. _"A certain group of demons owe me a favor. Should any of them try to harm you the consequences shall be dire."_ Kuro states, rubbing its face against Tsuna's chest.

The portal lead to the Makai, Tsuna shivered as he took in their surroundings. The sky was a strange mix of purple and grey, and the plants looked like they were barely clinging to life. There was a giant castle with small hooded demons gathered around it, yellow eyes and fangs visible when they turned to Tsuna. "We found a tasty treat." One of the demons cackled, the demons moving as one to overwhelm the terrified boy.

Kuro hissed, its tails glowing as several fire orbs appeared, setting their attackers alight. _"None of you vermin shall touch this child!"_ Kuro snarled. A giant stone demon watched the exchange in amusement, it had been many decades since they had visitors. And having a human that wasn't eaten alive was interesting as well. "I'm sure Byakko will be thrilled to have a new play thing." Genbu chuckled, fazing through the wall.

Kuro and Tsuna reached the Gate of Betrayal, Tsuna found it odd that there wasn't a door or anything to keep people out. In the back of his head, something was telling him there was a trap of some kind. It was the same feeling that told him where to run while being chased by bullies. _"Why do you hesitate?"_ Kuro asks curiously. "Something doesn't feel right. Don't places like this have traps?"

Kuro purred. _"That is correct. The entrance has a ceiling that lowers to crush intruders. We merely need to outrun it."_ Kuro stated. For a kid that couldn't run without constantly tripping, this was horrible news.

Tsuna watched as Kuro grew to the size of a large cat, resembling a panther. Kuro lowered itself to the ground. _"Hang on and don't let go."_ Kuro states. Tsuma's screams echoed as he clung to Kuro's fur. "Hieeee!"

 **10 years later...**

Yusuke and his group stood outside the Gate of Betrayal, preparing to face the Saint Beasts. "It's been a while since we've had visitors other than Skull and Kuro." A voice says in amusement, coming from a figure sitting on the wall. He looked human with the exception of gold eyes.

He jumped down from the two story height, using his flames to slow his descent. He was short and had the sort of energy that put people at ease. "You were just going to run in guns blazing, weren't you?" He crossed his arms, looking at them expectantly.

"We don't have time for this kid, there are lives at stake!" Kuwabara exclaims. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "My brothers wouldn't have taken such drastic actions if the Spirit World took their request seriously. Do you know why your boss sent you?" Tsuna asks. Hiei scoffed. "They are detectives in name only." Tsuna snickered. "Tell you what. Instead of you all attempting to kill my brothers, leaving me without a family," Tsuna shot them all a look. "We can talk this over without anyone dying."

Yusuke looked disappointed at not being able to fight, but entering the castle on the kid's terms was an easier option. Tsuna then whistled, calling a spirit beast that had the same flames as his own. "Gao?" The lion cub tilted its head, waiting for Tsuna to speak. "Make sure that eye bastard doesn't try to squash us like bugs. I honestly don't know why they keep it around." Tsuna grumbles. "Gao!" Natsu nodded in agreement before going to guard the switch.

"So...uh, you are human right?" Kuwabara asks, Tsuna nodded. "I am but I find it easier to interact with demons. The people in my town either ignored my existence or tormented me for their own amusement. Even my own mother forgot about me." He says nonchalantly, Kuwabara and Yusuke winced. Tsuna did look like the sort of kid that would be a bully magnet.

"It's not like I hate all of humanity though, there were just more bad than good where I grew up. Just like there's good and bad demons." Tsuna explains. "But aren't the Saint Beasts evil?" Kuwabara asks, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "If it was the Saint Beasts from a decade ago, they wouldn't hesitate to gut you like fish. How would you feel if you were forced to stay in the same castle for centuries?"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna lead them through the maze of rooms, at one point they even went through a room where the floor was lava and they had to jump across different platforms. "Dude, what the hell!" Kuwabara exclaims, Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "There was a huge misunderstanding when I wanted to play the floor is lava as a kid. Natsu seems to like it though." The lion cub already jumped in and was swimming through it. "Gao~"

There was also a room that was completely covered in ice, everyone except Hiei and Tsuna shivering in the cold. "Alright first it was lava, now it's a freezer. You think they'd make up their minds!" Kuwabara complains. "This is Seiryuu's training room. Byakko usually goes to the lava room whenever he pisses him off. If you couldn't tell Seiryuu is an ice demon." Tsuna says bluntly.

Finally they reached a tower, making Tsuna's guests groan. "Now are you glad you decided not to run in head first?" Tsuna asks. "I might just want to kill them for putting so many damn obstacles in this place. And now we're getting a cardio workout? And I thought school was bad!" Tsuna just gave him a look of confusion. "Your school is a fortress filled with demons?" Tsuna asks.

"Are you kidding? That would be way less boring! How long have you been in this place anyways?" Yusuke asks, Tsuna looked thoughtful. "I've been here since I was seven so... a decade I think." There was an awkward silence before Yusuke started to laugh. "Dude, I would pay to watch four demons forced to raise a brat!" The communication compact in Yusuke's pocket started to vibrate and he was suddenly reminded that he was there on a mission.

"Yusuke, have you gotten the whistle yet?" Botan pants, hitting a possessed human with a baseball bat. "We're about to meet one of the big guys right now. You think that you could patch us in to Koenma when we do?" Yusuke asks, Botan's eyes widened in surprise. "I suppose I could. But why?" She asks. "We might not be getting the full story."

They entered a room with a throne and a large screen on the wall. Suzaku was there as well as the other three Saint Beasts. Genbu resembled a turtle and was made entirely of stone. Byakko looked like a giant werecat. The two that looked more human was Suzaku and Seiryuu. "I see you've safely escorted our guests Tsunayoshi." The blond demon states, patting Tsuna on the head affectionately. "Tch. We couldn't have roughed them up, not even a little?" Byakko asks, sounding dejected.

"Maybe later. We pulled this stunt to get the Spirit World's attention and now we finally have it. All we request is a meeting with Koenma and we'll call off the attack."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Apparently Koenma hadn't gotten the memo that the Saint Beasts had gone through a drastic change over the past decade. If he hadn't seen Tsunayoshi happy and healthy on the screen himself he would have assumed the human was a slave or food. Koenma hadn't even read the request they had sent, he raised an eyebrow when he finally read it over. "Why the sudden interest in the human world?" He asks, Seiryuu stepped forward. "We have taught young Tsunayoshi to defend himself but he still belongs with the humans. We wish to send him back and be able to visit occasionally."

Koenma looked over Tsuna's file briefly, his eyes narrowing. "It may take a bit of convincing but it appears that my father may owe your ancestor a favor. With the heavy burden on your family, you'll need all the help you can get." Koenma says bluntly.


	12. The Moe Twins

**A/N: A possible sequel to Ghost of a Chance (a lot of these might start popping up as the end of that story nears), but with the story continuing in a completely different environment and a total shift in tone. I am well aware of how weird this crossover is, it just wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

 **The Moe** **Twins**

Tsunayoshi finally set his foot down, wanting something resembling a normal childhood before taking over Vongola. Shizuka had gotten a permanent body and she was ecstatic to go to school with her brother. Since all of Namimori was unaware of Shizuka's existence before, they were going to a school where no one would know of their family. This school would forever be burned into their minds, mostly because of the eccentric students and the pink building. A private school known as Ouran Academy.

Shamal had been the one to chauffeur the twins to the school, staring at the school building. "Who the hell thought to make a school pink?" He asks incredulously. "Can we just burn these uniforms? This isn't flattering at all." Shizuka grumbled, picking at the long yellow sleeves of her dress. And the less said about how the flat shoes that gave her feet little to no support, the better. In her arms was one of the many cats she commanded, legally registered as a therapy animal. Truthfully the cat was there to calm her down so she wouldn't lash out at potential bullies.

"You're the one that wanted to go to school. You remember your cover story?" Shamal asks. "Tsuna and I are twins that were separated at birth and got reunited two years ago. I've been home schooled by private tutors for years and have anxiety around large groups of people." Shizuka recited, rolling her eyes. It was extremely exaggerated but she did feel uneasy around strangers. After all, when she was a ghost people could see her when she wanted them to. Now that control was gone.

There was a knock on the car door, Shizuka and Tsuna letting out startled squeaks. Of all the things for the siblings to have in common, their surprised reactions were hilarious. "Excuse me sir, I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm here to show the Sawadas around campus." A blond says with a charming smile. Oh my god, it's Shamal if he wasn't creepy! They both thought, Tsuna in horror and Shizuka in amusement.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tamaki was curious about the new transfers to his and Kyoya's class. His father was apparently a friend of their grandfather, one was heavily bullied and the other had social anxiety. It was easy to see when the siblings both let out a startled squeak as he approached. Their faces were identical, the only difference being their eye colors and hair.

Shamal opened the door for them and Tsuna tripped, face planting on the ground. Shizuka gave an exasperated sigh, that was a great first impression. She opened the other door, walked around the car and helped Tsuna to his feet. "Uncle I know you don't like boys but couldn't you help my brother?" Shizuka asks, Shamal raised an eyebrow. "I'm a doctor, not a butler. Stay out of trouble you two."

Shamal then drove off, leaving Tsuna and Shizuka to their own devices. The cat in Shizuka's arms meowed, breaking the awkward silence. "So I take it you're a cat person?" Tamaki asks, Shizuka shrugged. "Tsuna is terrified of dogs so I couldn't get a therapy dog. Yuki and Kuro both have training." She says, petting the long furred cat in her arms. Yuki purred, its eyes closing in content. "Shizuka! You can't just tell people my fears!" Tsuna complains. "I'm sure Suoh is nicer than the kids in Namimori, he won't make fun of you."

Tamaki smiled. "Ouran prides itself on being a safe learning environment. So what is it like being raised as commoners?" He asks, Tsuna looked confused and his sister laughed. "I've never heard a middle class family labeled as that before!" She snickers, the glint in her blue eyes reminding Tamaki way too much of the Hitachiin twins. "It's... normal? We have a stay-at-home mom and a lot of adopted siblings." Tsuna comments. "There's Chrome, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta. Something is always being broken and it's never quiet." Shizuka added.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The hot topic for that week had been the two transfers into class 2A and a scholarship student that managed to make their way through the entrance exam. All three were raised as "commoners." Tsuna would blush in embarrassment whenever they called them that but knew they meant no offense. Apparently the girls in this school thought he was adorable.

His sister wasn't exactly social but managed to find some... unique friends. She befriended Nekozawa, the president of the occult club that was obsessed with cats. Unfortunately it was Tsuna's cute looks that had him and Shizuka dragged into the Host Club.

"So you're the twins we've been hearing about." Kaoru comments, standing next to Shizuka. "And you're both socially stunted." Hikaru says bluntly, standing next to Tsuna. They both had a silent exchange, then smirked. "You'll be perfect!" The brothers say in unison. "Perfect for what?" Tsuna asks warily. "Either being hosts or friends I think. It'll be nice to talk to someone other than Nekozawa, with his photophobia the places we can talk are... limited." She says bluntly.

"You two will be the Moe Twins!" Tamaki declares. "Do I get any say in this?" Tsuna asks, Shizuka gave him puppy eyes. "Come on Tsu-Tsu, shouldn't we make the most of being in Ouran?" She asks, the other club members swearing there were sparkles behind her. _Another person that weaponizes cuteness!_ They all thought, looking at Hunny. The small blond just tilted his head, flowers floating in the background. _How scary!_

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Shizuka could say that she felt sorry for Haruhi when she accidentally knocked over the vase, but not too bad. That just meant that she'd have an excuse to make a female friend, even if the others hadn't realized the brunette's gender right away. Tsuna's intuition had already informed him and Shizuka could tell by the way Haruhi held herself.

Haruhi sighed, placing a bag of groceries on the table. She was designated as the club dog, doing various errands the boys didn't feel like doing. "They don't have much tact but they mean well." Haruhi looked up at the only other female in the club. Haruhi huffed. "Well I was raised to treat people like people." She says bluntly, taking all the items out of the bag. Haruhi noticed that Tsuna and Shizuka both paled when they saw the instant coffee. "Um, guys?"

"Reborn would kill us if he knew we were drinking instant coffee." Tsuna says, shivering. "He'd want it made with the finest beans, freshly grounded. And god help you if there weren't enough espresso shots to keep you up for an entire week." Shizuka says in a haughty tone. Haruhi couldn't help herself and started to laugh. Tsuna and Shizuka noticed the closed off student's laughter and grinned. The Host Club was an odd bunch but they were like a family. They wouldn't mind adding another sibling to their list. She was the only one in their group that had any common sense besides Kyoya. Someone needed to suffer with Tsuna.


	13. Hunters

**A/N: Guess who might be allergic to local anesthesia and is taking pain meds? I once made an off handed comment about Shizuka dragging Tsuna on a quest to punch Iemitsu in the balls if Reborn never showed up, who knew I'd actually write it? So this crossover was born. And of course the Hibari family is involved, I liked them too much to leave out. *sweat drops* Hope you all are having a better day than I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Hunter X Hunter.**

* * *

 **Hunters**

Shizuka and Tsuna Sawada couldn't remember what their parents looked like. Their mother Nana had died when they were only two years old and their father never made any attempts to claim them. They were taken in by the local yakuza surprisingly enough, Satoshi had grandchildren that were around their age. Shizuka had a habit of following his older grandson around like a duckling when she wasn't dragging her brother into trouble. At that age, it was almost impossible to tell them apart without seeing their eye colors. Tsuna had warm brown eyes while his sister had icy blue eyes. Despite their unusual environment they adored their make shift family. Then they received news that their father, long believed to be dead, had been spotted in another country.

"What?! So he's just been traveling the world without a care? And with a kid?" Shizuka slammed her hands on the table, looking like she wanted to punch someone. Preferably their father. Now teenagers, it was easier to tell the twins apart. Shizuka had long bleached blonde hair, with her current scowl and her shinai she looked like a stereotypical yankee girl. Tsuna had spiky and surprisingly soft brown hair and a kinder demeanor. If you wanted someone to stop Kyoya or Shizuka from possibly killing someone, Tsuna was your best bet put a stop to it. Satoshi sighed, for once feeling every year of his old age. "Apparently he is part of a mafia family in Italy and part of the upper echelon." Satoshi informs them.

"So he chose them over his own family." Tsuna says quietly. Over the years he'd held onto the hope that their father was alive and that he'd eventually return so they could be a normal family. To hear that he had abandoned them for a criminal organization had been a low blow to his self-esteem. Satoshi's son was a Hunter and even he tried keeping in touch with the man. "I say we go to Italy and make sure he can't father any more children." Shizuka says bluntly, a dark glint in her eyes.

Satoshi chuckled. "As much as I admire your enthusiasm, may I suggest something else?" Tsuna looked between Satoshi and Shizuka, feeling the sudden urge to run away and never look back. He learned over the years that the only remotely sane Hibari was Masahiro, the man was practically Shizuka's babysitter from a young age. He looked like an older version of Kyoya with his hair in a short braid and round wire rimmed reading glasses. "Is it illegal?" Tsuna asks, Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "I am well aware of your aversion to criminal activities Tsunayoshi. It isn't often that one of the Baku returns shop lifted items out of guilt." Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

"Back to the topic at hand. You remember my son's current occupation?" Satoshi asks, the twins nodded excitedly. When the man was in Namimori, he would tell the children about his travels and all the criminals that he apprehended. "He's a Hunter that specializes in capturing criminals. So we could... arrest him?" Tsuna spoke tentatively, Shizuka appeared to have an epiphany. "Or... we could completely dismantle the family he's working for by arresting their members until we eventually get to Iemitsu. We kick him in the balls a couple times and then throw his ass in prison." Shizuka says cheerfully. Now that the idea was in Shizuka's head, there was no way Tsuna could dissuade her.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

To even be considered for the upcoming Hunter Exam, Shizuka and Tsuna were pushed to their limits. Shizuka was sparring with Kyoya when a small flame sputtered to life on her forehead, distracting her just long enough for her opponent to slam a tonfa into her ribs. She would complain about the bruise later that day but was ecstatic about her sudden ability to create fire. Tsuna had accessed similar flames when they were children but he had been so terrified that he never attempted to summon them again.

Satoshi sighed. He figured that the siblings were from a strong bloodline when Masahiro and Kyoya showed signs of being courted by Skies. "Those flames that you created are dying will flames. Outside of the underworld people also call them nen. They feed on your determination. What were your thoughts when you activated them?" Shizuka looked thoughtful. "I was thinking that I wanted to defeat Kyoya for once and be strong enough to protect our family." She says. "These flames don't have any side effects, do they?" Tsuna asks cautiously.

"There are several risks. The most common is flame exertion, when you use them to the point of exhaustion. There are quite a few flame related ailments but as long as you don't use them all at once you two should be fine. From what I know, mastering them is part of the Hunter Exam as well. Neither of you have Cloud flames so I wouldn't be an effective master." Satoshi states, Tsuna deadpanned. "Basically you just don't feel like it."

Telling the Hibari brothers that they were leaving Namimori to take the Hunter Exam lead to Shizuka and Tsuna being "bitten to death." "Admit it Kyoya, things in Namimori are boring when you're at the top of the food chain. We're going to disrupt some real carnivores." Shizuka says, pressing a bag of ice to her head and glaring at the prefect. She was somewhat depressed that Masahiro couldn't go with them since he had to oversee Baku with his grandfather. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you herbivores." Kyoya says gruffly, letting the siblings register what he said. "What?!" "Hieee!" There was a heavy thud. Surprisingly it was Shizuka that was now sprawled out on the ground, not her brother.


	14. Generation X: The Oracle

**A/N: Currently in the middle of writer's block for my other stories. I did manage to rewrite one of my earlier ideas now that I know what direction the story will go in. So here's the rewritten prologue of Generation X!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or X-Men. I have a Wolverine shirt though, I guess that's something.**

* * *

 **Generation X: The Oracle**

From a young age, something was off about Nana Hisakawa. She was a sweet girl but her mind obviously wasn't all there. There were times that she would be in a catatonic state, not registering anything going on around her.

 _There was a blond man with blue eyes wearing a suit. His words were foreign but he seemed to be in a meeting with six other foreigners. A blond in a uniform, a blue haired man that looked like a nobleman, a scowling man with pink hair, a smiling Japanese man, a teen with short green hair and a man with short white hair. Nana could recognize a boot shaped country on a map, one that the young girl could recognize from her geography class as Italy._

Visions often overwhelmed her in her youth, her mind stuck either in the past or the future. Her parents were at their wits end. "I just don't understand! The doctors say that physically there isn't anything wrong with her. But her episodes are getting harder to snap her out of!" Isao Hisakawa exclaims, banging his hands against the table. Nana's parents had sent her to every psychologist they could find but no one had a clear answer for what was happening in her mind. Jade Hisakawa sighed. "There is one possibility that we haven't considered. She could be a mutant."

Mutants in Japan were rarely spoken of, treated with the same disdain as people had for the yakuza and gaijin. When Jade had first been assigned to the county, she lost count of how many times people looked down on her. Thankfully Nana had taken after her father's side of the family instead. The Hisakawas watched their daughter stare blankly out of a window with a dazed expression. "There's no cure for mutations. No one deserves to suffer as a pariah over something they can't control." Jade states.

 _Nana watched a boy that had a strong resemblance to the blond Italian, cowering from a group of bullies. He forced back his sobs, his entire body bruised and bloody. "Why? If I'm so useless, why won't they leave me alone?" He whimpered, holding his side._

Tears ran down Nana's face, desperately wishing that she could help somehow. She couldn't tell whether it had already happened or would happen in the future. All she knew was that her visions tended to be focused on herself and the people close to her. That blond man and the crying child were connected to her, she just didn't know how. "Nana? Sweetie are you alright?" Her mother asks, Nana forced herself to smile. She couldn't bring herself to burden her parents, they were already trying so hard to make her childhood normal.

Around this time, Charles Xavier was beginning to make plans for a school dedicated to training young mutants to control their powers. The man was surprised to get an international call originating from Japan. "This is Professor Charles Xavier. May I ask who is calling?" There was a brief moment of silence on the other end. "I am Jade Higurashi, I heard from one of my sources you were planning to build a school for mutants." A woman's voice states.

"I assume you have a child in need of instruction." Charles states, the voice on the phone sighed. "Professor, we have tried everything to help our daughter. The people here aren't tolerant of mutants and I can't bear to see her suffer for something she can't control." She says. "Can you tell what sort of mutation your child has?" Charles asks. "It seems to be some type of clairvoyance. The visions seem to appear at random and it's impossible to get her attention during one. It's gotten to the point that we've pulled her out of school." Charles nodded to himself, it was children like this that he wanted to take in.

"I would like to meet this child first to see her powers for myself. Would you kindly give me your address?" He took out a notepad, writing down the woman's contact information. "I assure you Miss Hisakawa, we will do everything we can to help your daughter. I wish you a good day." He hung up the phone and sighed, massaging his temple. Japan wasn't known to be very friendly to foreigners and the woman spoke fluent English with an American accent. The poor child would be alienated if her powers weren't controlled. Now how was he going to handle this? "You seem to be pondering something old friend." A voice noted in amusement. "Erik, not that I don't appreciate the visit but I would appreciate a knock to announce your presence. It seems we're visiting the land of the rising sun."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The Hisakawa residence was on temple grounds, the husband a priest for the small town. Isao was a jovial man with his brown hair in a buzz cut, his eyes a light brown. The mother, Jade Hisakawa, was more closed off. The woman regarded everything with caution, but her thoughts reflected her concern over Nana. The girl herself had a sweet disposition and was excited to have guests. "Nana, do you know why these gentlemen are here?" Isao asks, Nana's eyes dimmed. "A… school?" She asks slowly, her words sounding as if she was struggling to blinked, shaking her head vigorously and smiled. "You're fighting for mutants like us to receive equal treatment to normal people. But you have different ideas I think." She says thoughtfully.

 _"Erik! There is no need to use such violence! You are only confirming the fears that others have about mutants!" Charles exclaimed to the man now wearing a metal helmet and billowing purple cape._

 _"Your approach is too soft Charles. We are better than them, we shouldn't be begging them for their acceptance. Have you forgotten that the government only views us as weapons to be disposed of once our usefulness is over? They're even forcing us to register ourselves." Erik asks coldly._

 _"Not all people are like that Erik!" "Not everyone is a humanitarian like yourself. If I have to use force to make life better for all mutants then so be it."_

Nana really didn't understand what was going on in the future, but it looked like the men were no longer friends after an argument. "That… is correct." Charles says, dumbfounded. Erik was silent, wondering how much the child really knew. Charles prodded into her mind and was amazed at how active it was for such a young child. "I can lessen the intensity of the visions but she'll still have to cope with them in the future. I'm afraid that I can't stay long in your country." He states, Jade sighed. "What do you think Nana? Would you like to stay in America?"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Nana Hisagawa became one of Professor Xavier's first students and became one of the X-Men that worked behind the scenes as The Oracle. As long as the person was someone she was close to, she could briefly glimpse into the future of their mission. Jean Grey treated her as an older sister and Nana would often do the chores around the mansion. After she turned twenty she abruptly decided to retire and go back to Japan. She promised to keep in touch with the group through letters and the occasional phone call. "You will always be welcome here Nana. I wish you luck in your endeavors." Professor Xavier says, Nana hugged the wheelchair bound man. "Thank you for taking me in all those years ago. We will meet again professor, I can promise you that." Nana says with a warm smile.

Nana was a bit skeptical about Iemitsu when she first met the man. He had been raised in Italy but had Japanese parents. There was a gentle warmth that seemed to radiate from him, even if he came off as being obnoxious at times. She knew that she could change her own future if she ignored his courting, that the crying child she had seen in the future wouldn't exist. The boy wasn't born yet and she already knew that she would do everything in her power to keep him safe. "May I have your number ma'am?" Iemitsu asks with a cheesy grin, Nana giggled. She knew the loneliness she would experience in the future if she married this man but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Of course. Would you mind walking me back to my apartment?"

Six months later and Nana found herself looking back to her whirlwind romance. Iemitsu was a devout Catholic so he held off on the more sexual part of their relationship until they were married. The man wouldn't hesitate to murder someone yet sleeping with a woman before marriage was apparently a taboo. "Does he honestly think that I wouldn't notice being a construction worker was just a cover story? Your father is well meaning but a bit of an idiot." Nana says, placing her hand on her stomach. She honestly hadn't expected to fall pregnant so quickly but Iemitsu was very… passionate. Now Nana and Iemitsu officially lived in a small town called Namimori, a quaint place the couple had fallen in love with.

Her visions involving her son became more clear and she was worried for his future. Tsuna would be a bright child, later crippled by Iemitsu's boss all because he had a fire mutation. While Nana was aware the mental block the professor put in her mind was to keep her from being overwhelmed by her powers, her glimpse into the future showed how much pain and suffering her son went through when he was sealed. While he would eventually recover, her little boy would be permanently scarred. She refused to let that happen.


	15. Vongola's New Inventor

**A/N: So... still having a writer's block. I already had this chapter written though, it's a continuation of Jack Spicer, Evil Genius and Penpal? So for the people that wanted to see more of our favorite evil genius, here you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I need something to stimulate my brain again. *wanders off for inspiration, instantly mauled by bear with the words WRITER'S BLOCK shaved into its side* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

 **Jack Spicer, Evil Genius and Penpal: Vongola's New Inventor**

When Jack dropped by for a surprise visit, he was not expecting to be met with a combination of gun fire and explosives. "Gokudera! Reborn! Knock it off, that's Jack!" Tsuna says, shielding the goth defensively. "And I thought a stone door to the face was my worst greeting." Jack says shakily, cowering behind a Jackbot. "Sorry about that, everyone's been on edge recently. That's why I told you to call before you visit." Jack's lip quivered. "But I wanted to surprise you! How was I supposed to know you were housing psychopaths?" The genius whined.

Tsuna deadpanned. "Jack, your goal in life is to take over the world. You're not normal either." He says bluntly. "I'm a genius and get bored easily. You know that." Tsuna sighed, he knew it all too well. When he would read Jack's letters about the teen causing chaos it always felt like he was living vicariously through the albino. It was only when Reborn entered his life that things got interesting.

"Jack this is Gokudera and my demon tutor Reborn." Tsuna introduced, Jack looked at Reborn in bewilderment. "You never said anything about him being a cursed baby. Who the hell did he piss off?" Jack asks bluntly. His first thought would be the monks, they were against the whole killing thing so it sounded like their M.O. to chibify someone evil.

"A curse?" Tsuna never really thought about why he was a baby but with all the insanity in the mafia it made sense. He just written Reborn and his colleagues conditions off as dwarfism. That and he knew questioning Reborn about anything would lead to more hellish training. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how much supernatural mumbo jumbo actually exists. I have an actual ghost that actually lived in my basement." He says with a shrug.

Reborn noted, much to his satisfaction, that the red head was a Lightning and already had a bond with Tsuna. The automaton was interesting and he kicked it, not expecting it to break apart easily. "Dude, do you know how long it takes to rebuild those?! And I don't have any of my tools, not cool!" Jack fumed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The first response I-Pin and Lambo had to Jack was screaming. Tsuna sighed. "The make up doesn't help." Jack just shrugged. "I already know I'm a freak, might as well take advantage of it. Besides, it keeps my skin from burning." Tsuna winced. "At least you're not involved with the mafia." As soon as Jack turned his sparkling red eyes to Tsuna, he regretted saying anything.

"Seriously? Have you had any gun fights? Did you meet the godfather?!" Jack asks, shaking Tsuna for answers. "Jack, stop it. You're making me dizzy!" Jack reluctantly let him go. "I want all the details. You know I'll keep annoying you until you do." Tsuna groaned. "Fine, but you have to tell me about the supernatural stuff."

"So it turns out that dad is in the mafia and I'm the descendant of Vongola's founder. There's this other guy named Xanxus that wants to take over the family and we're going to fight each other for the position. I'm still trying to find someone to take Lambo's place, I'd rather not send a five year old into battle." Tsuna says with a grimace. They were both drinking chocolate milk, ignoring the explosions and cursing in the background. "I'm fighting against monks with elemental powers for mystical items called Shen Gong Wu. The powers can be cool or useless, my personal favorite is the Monkey Staff." Jack says.

"So you do have experience fighting then." Jack squeaked, latching onto an annoyed Tsuna. "No Reborn, we are not introducing Jack to the mafia." He says sternly, his eyes narrowed. Reborn ignored the teen and turned to Jack. "Vongola will be willing to pay for whatever inventions you can think up, so long as they are used exclusively for the family." If Reborn learned anything after years of being around Verde, it was that the best way to earn a inventor's loyalty was giving them money to fund their research. "That sounds awesome! How do I sign up?!" Tsuna face palmed. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

"So you want me to take the brat's place. You do know I have my ass kicked by ten year old kids on a weekly basis right?" Jack asks, Reborn hit him in the head with a mallet. "You're an inventor, invent something." The hitman states. Jack eyed the credit card that Reborn handed him and had an epiphany. "I can finally afford to make those upgrades to my chameleon bots! Just give me a couple days." "It isn't going to try killing us like Robo-Jack is it?" Tsuna asks warily. "The chameleon bots are the ones that are cheery all the time, they shouldn't be a problem."

When the Varia and Tsuna's guardians arrived at Namimori Middle, Xanxus noted that the brat picked up two new additions. One was a teenager in a black trench coat and vibrant red hair, the other appeared to be a blonde girl with a preppy smile. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing mafia men in person, you guys make Tubbimura look like a wimp!" Jack exclaims. "Jack, please fanboy later. They want to kill us." Tsuna groans. "But Tsuna, they have a robot too! If we break it, can I take it back to my lab to fix it up?" Jack asks, giving Tsuna his best puppy eyes. "If there's anything left after Hibari attacks it, go ahead." The brunet says, ignoring Jack's maniacal laughter.

The first battle had been for the Sun ring. Jack might not have been the most skilled fighter, but he was a genius. As Ryohei and Lussuria fought the chameleon bot recorded every movement, adding the techniques to its database. Jack doubted it could replicate the energy blast Ryohei pulled off, but he already had various martial art styles downloaded. He still didn't have any footage on Chase, the man always seemed to know he was being recorded and his camera would be destroyed.

"Tomorrow will be the Lightning battle." One of the Cervello women droned, Jack raised his hand. "Yeah, clone ladies? We're allowed to use robots right?" He asks, pointing to the Gola Mosca the Varia had. "It can be a substitute as long as the guardian is operating it." Jack grinned. "Awesome. Can't wait to test my invention out. Later losers!" Jack cackled, activating his heli-pack to take off into the sky. Tsuna just looked to Reborn and deadpanned. "You have no idea what you've just unleashed on the world. He'll have a robot army built in a week." Tsuna says bluntly.


	16. In Our Blood

**A/N: It's October, I couldn't help throwing a supernatural idea in. I guess you could call this my response to the tween fascination with stalker supernatural admirers. Romantic sounding as a teen, creepy as hell when you understand what a healthy relationship is. *shivers***

 **I was planning to have this as a series where Tsuna is forced to put up with "courting" from different creatures with each chapter focusing on a different one. So it'll be my first All27 story. Have a safe Halloween everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

 **In Our Blood**

One could say that Nana came from a blessed bloodline, Tsuna would disagree. From a young age he was hounded left and right by different supernatural creatures, intent on earning his hand in marriage. Centuries ago, one of his ancestors had helped a woman in distress. The name of this woman had been lost in time but it turned out she was a goddess of love. In return for their ancestor's help, the goddess made the man and his descendants irresistible. There were draw backs to this gift: it only seemed to work on supernatural creatures, it wouldn't go away until the person was married and had different effects depending on the creature.

Because of this blessing, there were a few relatives on Nana's side of the family that weren't human. She was one of the few that married a man that, while he did have a strange charisma, was human. Iemitsu was charming and less possessive than the creatures that attempted to court her, so it was no surprise to her family that she married so young. Her husband was just glad that his darling wife didn't question him about his family or job too much, he tried asking about hers but with the way Nana would pale he assumed they weren't on good terms.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna's first encounter with the supernatural outside of his weird relatives was when he was playing near a river bank. Nana had taken her son to one of the parks near the edge of Namimori, keeping a diligent eye out for her son. Unlike their heavily warded home, wasn't that an awkward thing to explain to her husband, there was nothing to stop any creatures from approaching her son. Nana made sure that she was on friendly terms with the local priest and that they were legitimate.

Tsuna had decided to make mud pies, looking up curiously when he spotted a ripple in the water. He wandered closer to the water, seeing a glimpse of green. A webbed hand shot out of the river, pulling him into the water. "Ma!" The terrified toddler cried. Nana was off in an instant, grabbing her son under the arms and dragging the boy and his attacker out of the water. Tsuna was trembling, clinging onto his mother as he sobbed. The creature that was dragged out with him was a young kappa, looking at the boy in confusion. "Play?"

Nana immediately scolded the creature. "That was mean Kappa-kun. My son can't breath in water and swim like you do. He could have drowned!" Tsuna was still crying but he was no longer sobbing, curious to see what was going on. The kappa looked to the ground, looking genuinely remorseful. "Play? Please?" It asked again, extending a hand to Tsuna. Tsuna sniffed, peeking at the kappa from his mother's arms. It was humanoid with green skin, a beak and a weird looking bowl on its head. It had webbed hands and feet.

Once the shock had worn off Tsuna hesitantly approached the kappa, poking at the webbing between the creature's fingers. The kappa seemed content to let the child poke him, Nana gave a sigh of relief. That could have easily turned into a childhood trauma. Most kappa she came across during her youth were very aggressive and wouldn't take no for an answer. The only way she could escape was bowing to the creatures and tricking them into spilling the water on the top of their heads.

"What's your name Kappa-kun?" Tsuna asks curiously, the creature thought for a moment. "Takeshi! You?" Tsuna grinned at the kappa. "I'm Tsuna! Want to be my friend?" He asks, Takeshi smiled.

"I have an idea. Takeshi, why don't you pretend to be human like us? That way you two can play together." Nana suggests. The kappa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't know that spell yet. Let me ask dad, I'll be back!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Takeshi ended up being Tsuna's first friend and the kappa was hooked to the sport Tsuna called "baseball." His human form was half a foot taller than Tsuna and had spiky black hair, a carefree grin always on his face.

As the boys got older, Takeshi became Tsuna's protector against other supernatural beings that tried abducting him. Once the teens reached puberty Takeshi became Tsuna's first official suitor, much to his despair. He also learned that there were an alarming amount of supernatural beings in Namimori. Like his mother, Tsuna made a point to become friends with the local priest and carried a bag of supplies with him at all times.

"Why couldn't I just be normal?" Tsuna wailed, Takeshi patting him on the back sympathetically. "You mean attracting potential mates or bursting into flames?" He asks curiously. "Everything!" Takeshi discretely moved his hand a little lower, Tsuna smacked it away and scowled at the kappa. "Would you stop that!"


	17. Sweet and Savory

**A/N: For those with the headcannon of Nana being a goddess of cooking, here's a story for you. With Nana and Iemitsu as one of the top chef-hunter pairs in their generation.**

 **And if anyone is curious about the Xiaolin Showdown and KHR crossover idea, it's now called Pen Pals and under the KHR Crossover section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Toriko.**

* * *

 **Sweet and Savory**

 _The Gourmet Era, what a time for chefs and food lovers alike to be alive! In a world filled to the brim with exotic foods and culinary geniuses, every dining experience is it's own adventure. Whether you're a gourmet hunter, capturing rare ingredients or a chef with aspirations of becoming one of the top hundred chefs in the world. Every bite is a unique experience, with those willing to go the extra mile either being rewarded with mouth watering creations or dying for their passion. So where do our protagonists fit into this world?_

"Tsuna! Shizuka! Breakfast is ready!" A woman's voice says cheerfully, the smell of honey cooked ham and pancake batter filling the small house. Nana gave a content smile when she heard her children scrambling to get down the stairs. One was a boy with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, trying not to get run over by his energetic sister. His sister had long hair that was a slightly darker brown than her brother's and icy blue eyes. "Coming!" They both yelled in unison.

Shizuka made it down the stairs first, piling her plate high with fresh pancakes. With her eyes glinting with excitement and barely holding back her drool, she devoured her breakfast. "That's not eating Shizuka, you're inhaling it all." Tsuna says bluntly, Shizuka looked up for a moment and stuck her tongue out. "I can't help it, mom spoils us with her cooking." Tsuna ate at a slower pace, choosing to actually savor the flavors. Nana chuckled.

"That's the difference between a chef and a hunter Tsuna. We actually taste our work while your father and sister just want the calories." Nana teased. Shizuka groaned. "Please don't compare me to dad. He keeps calling me Pancake instead of my name and brother Tsuna-fishy. Food is on that man's mind all the time!"

Iemitsu Sawada was one of the few Gourmet Hunters that could be compared to the Four Heavenly Kings when it came to strength. He worked for Vongola, a company that was founded by one of their ancestors and recently branched into the food market when the Gourmet Era began. He was often away from home, bringing back ingredients for Nana to use in her restaurant. Tsuna acted as her sous chef, specializing in savory foods. Shizuka was a gifted patissier but couldn't cook a protein to save her life, often turning meat into charcoal.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Unlike restaurants with backing from IGO, Nana's Place was a cozy family restaurant with a constantly changing menu. The food normally depended on what Iemitsu felt like bringing home. They even had a sushi chef, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. He was one of the best sushi chefs in the region and was the father of Tsuna's childhood friend Takeshi Yamamoto. "Good morning Chef Sawada, Tsuna and Shizuka." The floor manager greeted, giving them all a brilliant smile. He had a muscular frame and was completely bald, the only hair remaining was a blond handlebar mustache. He often intimidated people without meaning to, despite his polite demeanor.

"Good morning Ivan. What's on the agenda for today?" Nana asks, Ivan grinned. "Rumor around town is that one of the Heavenly Kings arrived in town after hunting for a rare ingredient. Every business has been clamoring to get such a high profile client into their restaurant. The staff was wondering if we could take a more... proactive approach like our competitors." Ivan says. "You mean they want to mob the poor guy? Depending on which King it is, that might not be a good idea." Tsuna comments.

Sani was known for being picky about looks and atmosphere, people were normally too terrified of Coco's poison to approach him and Zebura was still in prison as far as anyone knew. The only one that might not care would be Toriko. "Image how our sales would go up if we could get one of them to vouch for how good our food is. We could get the restaurant on the map!" Shizuka says excitedly, Ivan clasped his hands and grinned. "Now you're getting it my girl!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

When Toriko and Komatsu reached Namimori, Komatsu was not prepared for the amount of people that were advertising their restaurants in the middle of town. He found himself being separated from Toriko as the people continued to hound Toriko. "People here can be over the top sometimes but this is ridiculous." The comment came from a teen and he gave the chef a nervous smile. "Not much happens in a small town like ours so they often tend to get over excited whenever someone new is in town." Tsuna says sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, this usually happens whenever we go to new places. I don't suppose you'd know anywhere to eat where we won't get swarmed?" Komatsu asks hopefully, Tsuna chuckled. "I work as a sous chef at a family restaurant. If you want some privacy, I doubt anyone could get past Ivan or uncle Yamamoto. We might want to leave before Hibari notices." The brunet says nervously. "Who is-" "Herbivores." A dark aura emanated from a teen with short black hair. There was a canary yellow bird on his shoulder but his eyes had a feral glint to them. "Crowding the street is not permitted."

The crowd scattered, those not running fast enough having an unfortunate run in with Hibari's tonfa. "Hey Toriko, I found a place for us to have brunch!" Komatsu yelled, waving his arms to get the man's attention. The blue haired man grinned, walking over to the pair. His biceps are almost bigger than I am! Tsuna internally screamed.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

The staff of Nana's Place all stared up at Toriko, breaking out into a nervous sweat. Shizuka looked at all the awestruck adults and rolled her eyes. They reacted the same way when the original owners hired their mother as the head chef. She gave her best professional smile. "Welcome to Nana's Place! Just follow me and I'll get you gentlemen seated right away." Shizuka says, giving her brother a stealthy thumb up. Tsuna wanted to face palm.

The famished duo ended up buying a weeks worth of food off the menu, it took two waiters and Ivan to carry it all. Shizuka drummed her fingers on the reception desk impatiently. "I wish I could go over there and see what they're doing." Shizuka mutters under her breath. A food reporter tried to enter the restaurant, only for the teen to send them off with a glare. "Let people eat in peace or I'll call Hibari on you next time!" She yells as the reporter ran off.

"Nana, where have I heard that name before?" Komatsu wondered aloud.


	18. Another Alice

**A/N: I had mixed feelings this Thanksgiving. It was great seeing my grandparents and cousins again, but a close family friend died of asthma recently. So I decided to write another idea to get my mind off things.**

 **As for the story related notes, alices in this universe are basically mutations of dying will flames, including fire alices. Alice users like Nana often mistake flames as alices so there will be other flame actives enrolled in the academy other than Tsuna. Tsuna has his flames manifest when he's older, about 10, and a misunderstanding leads to him being enrolled in Alice Academy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

 **Another Alice**

When Tsuna had burst into flames with a terrified scream, Iemitsu hadn't expected his wife to give an excited squeal. "You have an alice just like mama! It's okay Tsu-kun, just calm down and they'll go away." Nana soothed. The large dog that attempted to attack him was already long gone so Tsuna took a deep, shaky breath. "Your uncle has a fire alice as well, he'll be so proud!" She gushed, hugging her confused son. Iemitsu was baffled as well.

"Honey, that's not-" "Oh, we'll have to get you enrolled into Alice Academy so you can control your power. Your cousins are enrolled there as well!" Nana says, dragging Tsuna into the house so she could call one of the principals. "I have cousins?!" Iemitsu and Timoteo just stared at the closed door. "Boss? Should we tell her what his flames really are?" Iemitsu asks hesitantly, the Vongola boss shook his head. "If it will keep your son out of the mafia, perhaps we should stay silent."

Tsuna still didn't understand why his mother was excited but figured that if she wasn't scared then his fire couldn't be too bad. If anything, his body felt like he was wrapped in a cozy blanket. On the mantle was a picture of Nana as a child with an older boy standing beside her. There was a woman that stood behind them, giving the camera a warm smile. Nana told him that his grandfather had died young, that he burned out. He wondered if she meant that literally.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Natsume scowled. Not only had the school taken his sister, apparently he had a cousin with a fire alice as well. His father rarely spoke of their aunt, only that she had married a powerful man the school couldn't touch. _Looks like he was wrong or the brat wouldn't be here._ Natsume thought bitterly. He resembled a baby bird with ruffled brown hair and innocent brown eyes. "Class, this is your new classmate Tsuna Sawada." Tsuna bowed, giving such a warm smile his classmates wondered if he had a pheromone alice.

"Nice to meet you all." He says shyly, wringing his hands nervously. "Now class, do you have any questions for Sawada-san?" Narumi asks patiently, a dozen hands shot into the air at once. "What's your alice?" Mikan asks curiously, several hands went down. A girl with curly black hair scowled at Mikan. Tsuna didn't look surprised by the question at all. "I'm a fire alice, it runs on my my mom's side of the family." He held out his palm and a small flame flickered to life, seeming to dance in his hand.

He extinguished it and frowned. "I can only get it to last a couple seconds but mom said I was improving." "He's so cute!" All the girls in class squealed, all the boys covered their ears in pain. Narumi sighed in relief, thankfully Tsunayoshi seemed nothing like his moody cousin. "Alright Sawada, let's find you a partner to show you around." He looked around the room until his gaze landed on a boy with red hair and glasses. "Shoichi, you both are from the same town aren't you?"

Shoichi Irie felt his stomach clench, uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was receiving. He didn't go to the same school as Tsuna but he could remember running into the boy after some bullies had stolen his lunch. The brunet didn't hesitate to share his, now Shoichi could properly repay him. "Y-Yes sensei. I don't mind." He says meekly. Narumi clasped his hands together and gave a charming smile. "Now that that's settled, let's get started with today's lessons."

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna was excited about his partner, especially when he found out the shy boy had a technical alice. "That's really cool!" Tsuna says, watching as Shoichi tinkered with what looked to be a miniature robot. The red head blushed. "It's not really that impressive compared to Hotaru-chan's inventions."He says humbly. The girl often had a deadpan expression and would sell her inventions at ridiculous prices. She also had blackmail material on every student in their class.

Tsuna shrugged. "So? I'm sure the ones you make are different than hers." Shoichi couldn't help grinning. "Are you sure you don't have a pheromone alice?" He asks, Tsuna blinked. "I don't think so. Okaa-san just said that fire alices ran in her family." Tsuna says, Shoichi winced. "Well you're not the only fire alice in class. You do not want to get on Natsume's bad side." Shoichi says, shivering when the crimson eyed child shot him a glare.

"He looks a bit grumpy, kind of like Hibari-senpai." Tsuna comments, Shoichi squeaked. "At least Hibari couldn't set us on fire with a glare!" He exclaims, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "You really think Natsume-san could do that?" Tsuna asks, Shoichi doubled over in pain so he decided not to stress out his partner with anymore questions.


	19. Operation Capture the Lion Cub

**A/N: A flameless AU inspired by... a binge reading of cheesy romance novels in an effort to cut down on my phone addiction. The only inspiration I got was making the Arcobalenco into bounty hunters instead of criminals.**

 **Hana is just as merciless as Reborn when it comes to tutoring. *sweat drops* Hope you all enjoy and happy holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

 **Operation Capture the Lion Cub**

It had been a normal day at school for one Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was shy, normally sticking close to his circle of friends. Many of the students thought he was "selfish," keeping school idols like Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Sasagawa to himself. They chose to remain blissfully ignorant of the fact the three teens had been together before they could walk since their parents were friends in culinary college. He'd learned to ignore the cutting remarks, taking pride in the fact they had each other to lean on.

Tsuna yawned, stretching out his arms. "That test in math was brutal." Tsuna complains. Takeshi and Tsuna's eyes were still sore from their last minute study session. Kyoko giggled. "If you two didn't procrastinate so much you might have remembered what you crammed into your heads. Or Hana could-" "No!" Both boys shuddered. They'd rather have a door repetitively slammed on their genitalia than go through that torture again.

One time Hana added laxatives to their food and made sure there was no toilet paper in the bathrooms. She would only slide them toilet paper, by square, for each question they answered correctly on her study guide. They still broke into a cold sweat whenever they saw chocolate chip cookies.

"Tch, wimps." Takeshi flinched and Tsuna gave his signature distressed whine. There Hana stood in all her irritated glory. If it wasn't for Kyoya Hibari's existence, she would've been the most feared student in school. She could make a delinquent piss their pants with an icy glare. Physical retaliation was out of the question due to her father being a merciless prosecutor. And she inherited his rather sadistic personality, as loathe as she was to admit it.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Hana joined the trio to one of their regular hangouts, Takesushi. The regulars nodded in greeting as they sat at their table, the closest to the counter and kitchen. A waitress walked over to the table, long purple hair setting her apart from the other employees. Hana raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Welcome to Takesushi. May I take your orders?"

Everyone but Tsuna decided to get water, Tsuna ordered a coffee. "I still think excessive caffeine intake is the reason why your growth stunted." Hana says in amusement, Tsuna stuck out his tongue childishly. "I can't help it. Dad sent a package of gourmet coffee blends and I've been hooked ever since." Iemitsu worked abroad and rarely visited, so the Sawadas regularly received what Hana called guilt gifts. If it wasn't for the various pictures scattered around the house, Tsuna doubted he'd remember his father's face.

The waitress, her name tag reading Fortuna, gave Tsuna a friendly smile as she poured his coffee. He tapped his feet nervously under the table, being friends with Kyoko and Takeshi made him well versed in reading emotions beneath smiling facades. There was something... off about the woman. In response he gave the woman a disarming smile he learned from Kyoko, catching an unguarded reaction of surprise and guilt.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Skull cursed his luck and Reborn's sadistic sense of humor when it came to his cover name. Luce just had to assign this mission to him. He signed up for the adrenaline of chasing down criminals, not abducting innocent children. Iemitsu Sawada, known as the Young Lion of Vongola, had finally slipped up. The mafia man had been caught, on video no less, killing the heir of a lesser mafia family in retaliation to Enrico's murder.

There was now an official warrant out on the man, every bounty hunter in the world wanting to be the one to take down one of the underworld's biggest fish. The original plan had been to wait for Iemitsu to drop his guard and visit his family in Namimori, far away from Vongola's sphere of influence. A year and a half of surveillance and the Young Lion had yet to step a foot out of Italy. So drastic times called for drastic measures.

As a student Tsuna's records were average and he was observed to be more of a loner when not being accompanied by his friends. It was the company that he kept that managed to raise eyebrows. The son of retired assassin Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, the daughter of feared criminal prosecutor Katsuro Kurokawa, and the difficult to approach nephew of Fon. It wasn't mentioned in his files but Tsuna would often go on runs with Ryohei, the eldest of the Sasagawa siblings, and keep up with him. So there was a possibility of the boy being trained by either the boxing enthusiast or Namimori's demon prefect.

"Guys, I think they might be on to me." He whispered, knowing his coworkers would hear him through the wire. There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "He's just a kid. I'm sure you can outsmart him." Verde says in a condescending tone. Skull grit his teeth and went back to the table.

"Can I get you kids anything else?" He asks in a convincing falsetto. He noted that Tsuna hadn't used any powdered creamer or sugar, both which had been laced with a sleeping aid. Tsuyoshi had watched him make the beverage like a hawk, so he had no time to spike the coffee itself.

Takeshi shook his head. "Pops usually lets us hang out and do homework as long as we don't bother the other patrons." There was a yelp as Hana smacked Tsuna's hand away from the coffee pot with a metal ruler. "No more caffeine for you today. At least not until after you finish your math homework." She scolded, Tsuna pouted. "But I need it!" Kyoko looked at Tsuna in confusion. "But didn't you say the coffee here tasted like boiled mud?" She asks innocently, Tsuna deadpanned. "I need something to keep up with you lunatics."


	20. Suzaku's Fire Priestess

**A/N: New year, new ideas. I started rewatching Fushigi Yuugi and this plot bunny popped up. Not sure of the time difference between Yoshiko's world and the Universe of the Four Gods, so I've rounded it to 1 month in the book equaling 1 day in the real world. Also, writing a female Tsuna is kind of weird. *sweat drops***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Fushigi Yuugi.**

* * *

 **Suzaku's Fire Priestess**

Yoshiko Sawada rounded a corner, her legs felt like lead and every breath she took sent a sharp pain to her ribs. She might not be in the best shape but she had plenty of practice running from bullies. "Come on you idiots, she hasn't gone that far!" Yoshiko shivered at the malice in the deep voice, most likely belonging to an upper-classman. She ducked into the library, hiding in the furthest corner of the building to catch her breath.

She slid down to the floor, her back to one of the many book shelves. "Can't they target someone else for once?" Yoshiko wheezed, waiting for her heart to settle down. The library was the only place Yoshiko felt secure in, the librarians were kinder to her than most of the adults in her life. Since her brain and body had horrible coordination, she would often have her nose in a book. It was one of the few times that she could focus all of her attention in one place, otherwise her mind wandered. It was like trying to wade through a bog, eventually she just gave up on studying all together.

A book fell onto her head, a cloud of dust setting off a sneezing fit. "Haven't I been through enough today?" She grumbles, picking up the book. "The Universe of the Four Gods, huh? Aren't they from Chinese mythology?" She wondered aloud, opening the book to see if there was a summary inside. A warm breeze brushed by her face and Yoshiko flinched, looking around to see if any of the windows were open. She was nowhere close them and were glued shut, with several AC units in the building there was no need to open them. Her fingers brushed yellowed pages as she began to read the preface.

 _Herein contains the tale of a maiden and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine and grant your wish._

"So it is a legend. Sounds like a harem story in the making." Yoshiko says sarcastically but it caught her interest. She was a sucker for historical romance novels, especially since she stumbled onto her mother's book collection and old letters her parents exchanged when they were younger. How the woman could be so upbeat when Iemitsu worked overseas for years at a time, Yoshiko would never understand. She continued to read.

 _For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality._

Yoshiko hesitated. She wasn't one to pay much attention to superstitions but there was something about this book. Something unnatural. The fog in her mind had temporarily dissipated, that in itself was a miracle. "Maybe I shouldn't be reading this." She gulped, letting out a shriek when the building began to shake. A bright light shot out of the book and Yoshiko felt herself being pulled forward by an unseen force. "Hieeee!" And just like that, Yoshiko Sawada disappeared.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Yoshiko did not expect to find herself plummeting through the air, screaming as the ground drew nearer and nearer. The seal restraining her flames cracked, a brilliant orange flame illuminating the sky. It was visible all over the country. Seven males looked to the sky, their respective markings glowed in response. The closest was in a nearby village, watching the spectacle from his hovel of a home.

An orange flame emitted from Yoshiko's hands, slowing her descent until she landed safely on the ground. She sat up shakily, not trusting her legs to stand. She looked at her hands, noting that there were no burn marks when the area around her was scorched. She did a pat down and was relieved to find herself in one piece. "I'm alive!" She says with a goofy grin, her vision going dark as she passed out.

When Yoshiko woke up, a man with a shaggy beard and stringy black hair was leaning over her. She let out a frightened scream. "I don't have any money, please don't hurt me!" She squeaked, the man ignored her and grabbed an arm. "Must be getting proper nutrition, though there are a large number of bruises on your person." The man mused, Yoshiko removed her arm from his grasp and attempted to gain some control of the situation. "Where am I? And who are you?" She demands.

The man patted Yoshiko on the head, noting how the teen flinched at the warm gesture. "You'll be safe here Miss." He says, tending to a small fire. There was a small cauldron of what appeared to be fish stew, the man ladled it into a bowl and handed it to Yoshiko. Her stomach growled, reminding her that the bullies had started chasing her during her lunch break. "Thank you Mister-" The man looked up, Yoshiko catching a glimpse of a handsome face beneath his facial hair. "Mitsukake. And yourself?" Yoshiko gave a slight smile. "Yoshiko. Pleased to meet you."

Mitsukake observed the stranger, trying to place where she possibly came from. After the death of his wife, his life had spiraled into a dark haze. If he hadn't left the village, he could have cured his wife. Maybe this new charge was the gods giving him a chance to redeem himself. The girl wore well made clothing that would fetch a decent price on the market and her hygiene suggested that she was well off. Her hair, although messy, had a healthy sheen and her hands had no calluses one would gain doing physical labor. Perhaps she was the neglected child of a noble?

"Mitsukake, would you mind if I stayed here for a while?" Yoshiko asks, a sinking feeling in her gut telling her that she wasn't getting home anytime soon. Mitsukake smiled. "Stay as long as you need, though there isn't much." He says, gesturing to the sparse furnishing in the room. There was a faint meow as a feline walked into the house, rubbing it's head against Mitsukake's leg affectionately. I wonder if anyone will even notice I'm gone. I doubt it. Yoshiko thought darkly, her brows furrowing.

Mitsukake stood to his feet, tossing Yoshiko a thin blanket. "You get some more rest. I'll return before the sun sets." He says, grabbing a fishing pole. Yoshiko found herself fidgeting, there was no way she'd be able to doze off in an unfamiliar place. "I wonder if he has any books around here." Her face was blank when she saw that everything was written in Chinese. Ancient Chinese. "I am never taking electricity for granted ever again." She says solemnly, taking one of the books and trying to determine the contents by the pictures. "Herbs? Is he a doctor?" She wondered aloud.


	21. Down the Rabbit Hole

**A/N: I was reading some stories and got interested in Case Closed and Magic Kaito again. I think the title for this one is pretty fitting. Another possible sequel to Ghost of a Chance for those that want a more serious story. Let me know what you guys think, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Case Closed/Detective Conan, or Magic Kaito.**

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit Hole**

Anyone that knew the Sawada siblings could tell you that, despite their innocent looks, that the teens were trouble magnets. So when they were escaping from their mafia responsibilities by visiting Tropical Land, it was just their luck that they'd stumble upon two shady men. And from the looks of it, they were drugging a teen. "It's not our problem Tsuna, let's just leave." Shizuka hissed, Tsuna gave her a disappointed look. "We can't just let it happen." Shizuka watched in exasperation as her wimpy brother decided to play hero for once.

"Oi, assholes. Let go of the kid!" Shizuka demanded, pointing a shinai at the men. A man with long silver hair was holding the teen up by a fist full of hair, forcing him to swallow the capsule. Shizuka cursed as she charged forward, trusting her brother to take on the lackey. The silver haired man blocked her swing with the frame of a gun, kicking out at her with his long legs. She silently cursed her height and gripped a handful of knives, throwing them at the man. He hissed as one embedded itself into his hand, giving Shizuka an icy glare.

Tsuna was having trouble with his opponent as well. Since they didn't know whether the men were aware of flames, they were limited to physical attacks. His intuition helped him dodge the large man's shots and he managed to kick the gun out of his hand. The man only smirked. "That stung a little." He says, slipping on a pair of brass knuckles and punching at Tsuna. "Damn it, use the gloves!" Shizuka yelled irritably, trying to keep her opponent distracted from his fallen fire arm.

Gin smirked. "It doesn't matter, that nosy teen is already dead. You children have no idea what you're getting mixed up in." He says, landing a punch to Shizuka's kidney. She wheezed, her weapon clattering to the ground. Shinichi was writhing on the ground in pain, feeling as if acid was traveling through his veins. Tsuna eventually put on his gloves and transformed them into gauntlets, landing a solid punch to Vodka's jaw. He glanced over to check on his sister and saw her being pinned to the ground by her neck. "Sis!"

"This is our first clinical trial. Why not add another test subject?" Shizuka's eyes widened as she thrashed violently in Gin's iron grip, frantically trying to pry the man's hand from her throat. Gin took out another capsule and plugged the girl's nostrils, waiting for the moment the teen would open her mouth to breath. Vodka got his second wind and landed a blow to the back of Tsuna's head. Shizuka glared up at the men, her face turning red from her frantic struggling and lack of oxygen. Dark spots danced in her vision and was left with two options, breath and have a pill shoved down her throat or go brain dead from oxygen deprivation. Her lips parted enough for Gin to shove it down her throat, nearly drowning her with the water that followed. After that, all she was hit with a searing pain and blacked out.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

When Shinichi came to, he found himself in the company of two children wearing clothes several sizes too big. One was a girl with light brown hair pooled around her head, bruises the size and shape of fingers around her throat. Another was a boy that looked almost identical to the girl with spiky brown hair, a pool of blood around his head. He tried to piece together what could have happened and none of them were good. Somehow they must have stumbled upon the men like he had, most likely putting up a fight. A shinai lay discarded near the girl and the boy was wearing wool mittens for some odd reason. "Should have known those two would get into trouble when they ran off." A voice says gruffly.

Shinichi sat up quickly, wincing at the pain and feeling disoriented. The man that happened upon them had short black hair and was smoking a cigarette. When he took a closer look at them his jaw dropped, cigarette falling from his mouth. "T-This shouldn't be possible." He stuttered, taking a step back. Shinichi tried to keep calm, whoever this man was could possibly help. "What shouldn't be possible?" He asks, his voice an octave higher than he was used to hearing.

Shinichi took the time to look down at himself, his clothes from that evening baggy on his shrunken body. His hands were smaller as well, and he began to hyperventilate as his brain desperately tried to dispel his current situation as a dream. "Calm down kid, you keep that up and you'll pass out. Christ, and I thought those two were a pain as teenagers." One of the children groaned, blinking until their sight cleared. His eyes almost looked amber in the light of the lamppost. "Shamal? What's going on?" Tsuna asks in confusion.

"Someone managed to replicate the effects of-" The doctor looked at Shinichi and became tight lipped. "I'll explain later, after you and your idiot sister's injuries are treated." Shamal says, Tsuna shook his head. "We can't just leave him here! What if the guys that did this come back to finish the job?" Tsuna asks, biting his lip. Shamal groaned. "This is why I prefer female patients. Fine, looks like you're coming with us kid. Hopefully we can find a way to reverse whatever did this." Shamal says, picking Shizuka up from the ground. The girl groaned but showed no signs of waking up, Shamal scowled. "Whoever did this is going to regret it."

Shinichi decided to trust the stranger against his better judgement, his head still pounding. "Well, look on the bright side. At least help came." Tsuna says optimistically, wincing when Shinichi glared. "Bright side? We're children and even if we do find a cure those men will try killing us again. How is there a bright side?" He snapped. Tsuna averted his gaze to the ground, the girl in Shamal's arms wriggled in his grip and looked over his shoulder with a glare of her own.

Unlike her brother, Shizuka's eyes were a light blue. "The reason why either of us are in this mess is because you got caught doing something stupid and my brother was nice enough to play good samaritan. Yell at him again and I'll give you more than a concussion you brat." Shizuka snapped. "So you are awake, I was hoping for a couple more minutes of silence." Shamal laments, getting a smack to the arm.


	22. World's Most Terrifying Soulmate

**A/N: I wanted to write something short and sweet so I'm reanimating a soulmate prompt I had lying around. Can be seen as romantic or platonic. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Soulmate AU where you can summon your soulmate in times of distress.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's just one of the fandoms that decided to claim my soul.**

* * *

 **World's Most Terrifying Soulmate**

Tsunayoshi, like most children his age, was adventurous. While he loved Nana dearly, her wandering mind shaped him into becoming independent at an early age. But every night before bed, she would tell him about soulmates.

Legend told that long ago a princess had fallen in love with a knight. One day, while the man was on a quest an evil sorcerer had kidnapped the woman and demanded a ransom from the kingdom. Many knights had been sent to her rescue, slain one by one. In a fit of rage, the sorcerer took out a dagger and was ready to stab the princess. In a moment of desperation, she reached out with her soul and cried for her beloved. There was a bright light and the sorcerer was tackled by the knight. The sorcerer was defeated and the couple lived happily ever after.

However, not all soulmates were romantic. Most people had two or three platonic soulmates, often close family or friends. "One day you'll be someone's knight, just like your papa." Nana giggled, Tsuna pouted. "But Mama, what if I need help?" The young boy asks, thinking to himself that it all seemed so unfair. What if his soulmates lived a peaceful life and never needed him? And Namimori was a peaceful town, the only real threat was the Hibari clan and could easily be avoided by being a model citizen.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna was ecstatic when Iemitsu called, announcing his return to Japan. "Tsuna, make sure to clean up your toys. We want everything to be nice and clean when your father gets here." Nana says cheerfully, dusting an already shining wooden table that smelled faintly of citrus. "Okay!" Tsuna gathered various action figures off the floor and dumped them into a toy chest, eager to help his mother clean. "Is there anything else I can do Mama?" He asks, Nana hummed thoughtfully. "How about you wash the vegetables? I'll get the step stool."

The house was silent with the exception of running water and chopping. Tsuna gave an exaggerated gag as he had to wash a vegetable he didn't like, (eggplants were weird looking and purple!), when the doorbell rang. He abandoned his current task and rushed to the door, almost running face first into the door in his excitement. "Coming!" He swung the door open and squealed as Iemitsu picked him up and spun him in a circle. "Tsuna-fishy! Papa is so happy to see you again!" Iemitsu exclaims, squeezing the air out of Tsuna's lungs in a tight hug.

"Papa, breathe!" Tsuna wheezed, sighing in relief as the pressure on his lungs disappeared. There was an elderly gentleman behind his father, watching the reunion in fond amusement. He looked harmless enough to Tsuna but he still felt uneasy.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Tsuna pouted as his mother monopolized Iemitsu, both adults sending loving gazes to each other. That left Tsuna with the stranger that Iemitsu brought home with him. "Does Papa really do construction in the Arctic?" Tsuna asks curiously, noting how his father flinched at the question. One of his babysitters often complained about how low their wages were and how he had to take up babysitting as well to pay his tuition. When Tsuna mentioned his father having the same job the babysitter scoffed and said he was probably earning "dirty money" if he could pay for a mortgage and more for their small family.

Timoteo gave him a patient smile. "He is one of my supervisors and takes care of outside matters that I myself can't attend to." He says. Tsuna frowned, what the man said felt like he was telling the truth but he was leaving something out. Nana looked delighted. "Darling, you didn't say you'd gotten a promotion!" Iemitsu rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward chuckle. "I was planning on it to be a surprise. Errr, surprise?"

Tsuna pouted when, instead of finally playing ball with his father like he wanted, Iemitsu decided to relax in a chair and drink beer. Nana was in the kitchen, humming a happy tune as she continued cooking. That left him with the stranger once again. "Is that a new ball?" The man asked, Tsuna nodded shyly. Timoteo smiled. "Your father is just tired from working Tsuna. I wouldn't mind playing with you." Any reservations Tsuna had disappeared as he grinned at the man. "Okay!"

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

Reborn had been on an assignment, eliminating a man that had become a thorn in Giglio Nero's side, when he felt a harsh tug on his flames. A feeling of dread and terror washed over the hitman, emotions alien to the Arcobalenco, shooting his target before disappearing. The now deceased man's guards stared at the destruction Reborn left and pitied whoever threatened his soulmate.

The first thing Reborn noted when he reappeared was the presence of pure Sky flames, purer than the current boss of Vongola. Another was the terrified sobbing of a child and the stunned expression of said boss. Taking only a split second to process the scene he pointed his gun at Timoteo. "Step away from the child and give me a good reason why I shouldn't blacklist Vongola." He says darkly.


	23. Crippled Sky

**A/N: I took a long writing hiatus didn't I? *dodges various spoiled produce* I was so busy trying to brainstorm and outline story ideas that I forgot to actually write. It would have been so simple to make Iemitsu a clueless moron, why did I have to make him a decent human being?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor Doctor Who. Otherwise Classic Doctor Who wouldn't have "lost episodes" due to BBC recording over them.**

* * *

 **Crippled Sky**

On a small playground a young boy with spiky brown hair was playing on the swings with his mother. He was wearing his favorite overalls with a lion cub patch, giggling as his mother pushed him higher.

His father was on his cellphone, his brows furrowed. The man's instincts were telling him that something was watching his small family but the only people he saw were children and their parents. "Nono, are you certain that I need to return right away? I just got here two days ago!" Iemitsu exclaims.

His shoulders slumped at the negative reply, he supposed it couldn't be helped. Famiglia had to come first, he'd known this from the very beginning. If not then it could be considered treason and his small family would be hunted down alongside him. "I'll be sure to tell them. I'll be on the next plane to Italy. Arrivederci."

Iemitsu closed the flip phone and watched Tsuna and Nana. He'd do everything humanly possible to keep his innocent family away from the criminal underworld. His young son had a striking resemblance to the founder of Vongola, so he couldn't allow the other famiglias to know of his existence. They were pure and a part of him hated himself for touching them with blood soaked hands.

Shoe soles scuffed against the ground, Tsuna gave his father a worried look. "Papa sad?" Iemitsu gave him a large grin of reassurance, Tsuna frowned. "Something came up at work Tsuna-fishy. I'll be back home when everything is settled."

Tsuna dismounted from the swing and stumbled, Nana's grip on his arm keeping him from falling. "Can't the project be pushed back?" She asks quietly, her eyes pleading for him to stay. "Sorry darling, I'll be back as soon as I can."

A shadowed man in a black suit watched the small family, Tsunayoshi in particular. He couldn't afford to be soft with the boy, not with everything that was at stake. His timeline, like every mortals, was visible to the man and he latched onto it. Out of all the versions of Tsuna in all the multi-verse, this one too was meant for great things. The only difference being his potential wouldn't be limited to just the Earth.

Everything was slowly coming together, from certain renegade Time Lords escaping the Time Lock to Timoteo's paranoia of young Tsunayoshi stealing away his sons inheritance. The Guardians of Time for once were acting of one accord. Should anything deviate from the main timeline, there would be no guardians at all.

 **OxOxOxOxOxO**

One year, one whole year that Iemitsu was held up in Italy taking down a group of organ traffickers. Normally this sort of work would be left up to the police but they'd been useless and corrupt for as long as the CEDEF boss could remember. Unfortunately this sort of shady business often involved hefty bribes to corrupt officials to "misplace" the evidence. The family wasn't flame active so the Vindice were unlikely to intervene, even if some of their targets had been flame active children. There was also evidence that someone was pulling the strings behind this group that was a powerful Mist user.

Several CEDEF agents kicked open the door to an abandoned warehouse that was the most logical location of the famigilia's headquarters. Iemitsu felt immense satisfaction when his operatives gunned down the traffickers, several lucky victims saved by the quick intervention of Sun flame users. He watched their Storm cleaners use their flames to disintegrate the bodies. A year of chasing shadows and finally their hard work paid off.

Lal Mirch observing the scene with disgust. The concrete was stained with blood and other fluids belonging to those that they'd been too late to save. "It's messy boss, the kids made it personal didn't it?" The woman turned child looked to Iemitsu sympathetically, the man hated child abusers and disliked being away from his family for long periods of time.

Over the years, Vongola Nono had gotten more and more paranoid. It was time for the man to retire but he refused to give up the reins for his sons. Iemitsu Sawada was always his go-to man for investigations and didn't have much time to himself. "At least now it's finally over. You can take over from here." Lal Mirch nodded. "Make sure you buy your missus something romantic, no matter how much you want to be a lazy bum and pass out on the couch." Iemitsu's booming laughter echoed in the warehouse as he finally had time to relax.

There was a celebration at CEDEF headquarters, the operatives finally having a chance to relax. Several were already drunk, with one of the mischievous Mists spiking the punch bowl with liquor. In one of the far corners was a cork board, showing the progress of tracking down the organ traffickers. Iemitsu was reclined in a rolling office chair, occasionally yawning into his hand. He already made an order of flowers and chocolates to be delivered to his beloved Nana along with a plush lion for his son. He gave a tired grin, there were minimum casualties during the raid and his job was finally over.

Iemitsu only closed his eyes for what seemed to be mere seconds when the background noise of the party stopped. He opened his eyes to see Vongola Nono walking into the room along with his right hand man Coyote Nougat. His posture straightened, his eyes alert. "Nono, what a pleasant surprise. Hopefully this doesn't mean there's another investigation." Iemitsu says with a light chuckle, silently observing the old man's body language. Timoteo must've recently visited his sons, there was a bright gleam in his eyes that had all but disappeared in the past few years.

"Not at all Iemitsu. I know how much you're looking forward to seeing your family again." The old man comments, Iemitsu held back a full body shiver. As much as he loved his boss and distant relative, he was becoming more senile. His increased work load was only one of many signs. Timoteo hinted more than once that his family could move to Italy so he'd be around them more often. He didn't have much faith in Vongola security, bringing them to a foreign country unfamiliar to them would be a death sentence. Iemitsu shook off these dark thoughts and grinned.

"Of course, not even the finest of Italian cuisines can compare to my Nana's cooking." Iemitsu gushed, his subordinates sighed. For a man that worked for what was essentially an intelligence organization, he tended to brag about his civilian family far too often. There was nothing about their location but they all could name his son's favorite animal, a lion, and Nana's favorite flowers which were cherry blossoms. And don't get them started on the sappy poetry phase the man went through. Poor Basil thought the archaic style of Japanese that Iemitsu used in them was common in Japan.

"That's why I wanted to join you on your visit to your wonderful family. I'd like to meet these people that are so dear to you." Timoteo's tone may have been light, but the slight narrowing of his eyes told Iemitsu he didn't have a choice in the matter. "O-Of course! Nana dear loves guests!" Iemitsu declared with a hearty laugh. Inwardly he was praying that their visit would be uneventful. The sense of dread that Iemitsu felt, likely from his intuition, was not encouraging in the least.


End file.
